Sentiments Dévoilés
by Miss Crazy Drake
Summary: Harry est en 7ème année à Poudlard. Sa vie prend un nouveau tournant, plus libre. Cependant, il va devoir affronter encore un obstacle. Des sentiments dirigés vers une personne des plus improbables...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : Sentiments Dévoilés**

**Auteur :** Miss Crazy Drake

**Disclaiming :** Rien ne m'appartient malheureusement. Tout est la propriété de la sublime J.K. Rowling. Seul le contexte de cette histoire est à moi, ce qui est déjà un début Niiark'.

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating : **M (pas dès le début mais par la suite, Hum hum !)

**Genre :** Romance, Humour

**_Résumé :_** Harry est en 7ème année à Poudlard. Sa vie prend un nouveau tournant, plus libre. Cependant, il va devoir affronter encore un obstacle. Des sentiments dirigés vers une personne des plus improbables...

**Note de l'auteur :** Cette fic est la première que j'ai écrit. Je l'avais posté quand je m'étais inscrite sur le site en 2007 où seul deux chapitres y figuraient. Par la suite, je l'avais laissé de côté un très long moment pour diverses raisons et je me suis remise à son écriture il y a peu. J'ai relu mes chapitres et ne les aimant plus (pour les fautes de grammaire ainsi que les nombreuses répétitions...) j'ai décidé de la refaire et/ou retoucher les défauts. Pour ceux qui m'avaient suivi au début et qui me retrouveront maintenant, je vous garantis que je ne laisserai plus tomber ma fic. La raison est simple, j'ai déjà le plan de tous les chapitres (ou presque) et je suis fière de ce que je vous réserve. En attendant je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, en espérant sincèrement que cela vous plaira !

**IMPORTANT :** Je préviens que cette histoire traite d'une relation homosexuelle. Alors si cela vous rebute, vous pouvez ne pas lire et partir -je n'en serai pas vexée. Néanmoins, je vous rappelle à l'ordre qu'aucune critique homophobe ne sera autorisée ici. Je prends à coeur de faire cette fic, de la mettre à disposition de tous, alors il est hors de question de venir balancer toute sorte de critique péjorative et raciste. Car oui, être homophobe est une marque de racisme à mes yeux.

* * *

**Prologue**

**Chapitre 1:**** Révélations inattendues !**

_~O~O~O~O~  
_

**Mardi 25 Septembre.**

**Dortoirs des Gryffondors, 17h32.**

- QUOI ?!

Ron venait de pousser ce hurlement, que bien des élèves dans la salle commune avaient dû entendre. Il fallait bien avouer que c'était tout à fait normal qu'il laisse éclater sa surprise face à ce que son meilleur ami venait de le lui annoncer.

Plus tôt dans l'après-midi, Harry avait demandé à Ron de le rejoindre dans le dortoir des Gryffondors, une fois qu'il serait revenu de sa sortie avec Hermione de Pré-Au-Lard; car il souhaitait avoir une discussion avec lui sur un sujet qui le préoccuper. Ron, ayant vu l'état assez étrange dans lequel se trouvait son meilleur ami depuis un moment, n'avait pas osé lui demander ce qui le tracasser, espérant que celui-ci ferait le premier pas. Il se sentait donc plutôt soulagé qu'il veuille enfin lui en parler.

Mais à ce moment précis, il était complètement déboussolé, voire plus que sceptique par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. D'ailleurs, son cerveau refusait catégoriquement d'enregistrer l'information principale.

- C'est…c'est…je…non !! Impossible! Bafouilla-t-il.

Il se leva d'un bon et commença à faire les cents pas dans le dortoir, sans prêter attention à Harry qui attendait que l'effet de sa révélation sur son ami disparaisse.

Au bout d'un moment qui sembla être une éternité pour le brun, il essaya tant bien que mal d'interrompre Ron qui ne cessait de marcher et de se persuader à voix haute que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar, que ce qu'il avait entendu n'était pas réel mais que cela provenait plutôt de son imagination débordante et pervertie -par des personnes comme Finnigan qui défiait toute chronique.

-Non ! Je n'y crois pas ! Ce n'est pas possible !

-Ron ! Tenta timidement Harry.

-Je dois sûrement faire un cauchemar ! Ou alors, j'ai dû mal entendre ! Il ne m'a pas réellement dit _ça_ !

-Ron !!

-Je ne peux pas y croire ! Mais pourquoi…

-RON !! Explosa Harry. TU VAS T'ARRÊTER OUI ?! JE NE SUIS PAS INVISIBLE AUX DERNIERES NOUVELLES !! ALORS TU VAS LA FERMER, POSER TES FESSES SUR CE LIT CAR TU ME RENDS DINGUE ET M'ECOUTER !! C'EST DEJA ASSEZ DIFFICILE POUR MOI COMME SITUATION ; DONC JE TE DEMANDERAI DE BIEN VOULOIR EVITER D'EN RAJOUTER UNE COUCHE !!

A présent, il était debout, avec sur le visage une mine qui ne présageait rien de bon. Surtout quand l'on savait que quelques mois auparavant, le Survivant avait vaincu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

A ce moment précis, face à lui se trouvait Ron qui avait stoppé tout mouvement et le regarder avec de grands yeux, le teint livide.

Après un instant d'hésitation, il revint vers le lit et s'installa en face d'Harry. Il prit la parole d'une voix peu sûre :

-Tu as raison, je crois que le mieux est que je reste assis. J'ai déjà eu mon lot de surprise pour la journée ! Alors si tu dois encore m'en apprendre sur toi et…et…enfin…t'as compris, je pense ! Vaut mieux que je sois assis.

-Tu sais, je comprends parfaitement ta réaction. Il faut dire que je m'y étais attendu. Et encore, tu as été au-delà de mes espérances. J'avais prévu que tu t'éffondres une fois que je te l'aurais annoncé ! Rigola Harry, ce qui lui valut un rire et une tape derrière la tête de la part de son ami.

Quelque chose attira son attention dans ce qu'avait dit précédemment Ron, alors il demanda :

-Comment ça, tu as déjà eu ton lot de surprise ? Je dois dire que je suis un peu largué là ! lui avoua-t-il.

-Ah mais oui ! s'exclama son ami, en se frappant le front. C'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant, un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Eh bien, Hermione et moi, nous sommes ensemble !

-Quoi ?! Mais…c'est génial !! Je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus. En même temps, ça fait 6 ans que tu es amoureux d'elle, alors il n'était pas trop tôt ! lui rétorqua-t-il un brin moqueur.

Harry était vraiment heureux mais pas surpris, de ce qui se passait entre ses deux meilleurs amis. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils avaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Seulement, ils étaient trop timides pour envisager de se le révéler. Du coup, ils avaient gardé cela pour eux jusqu'à maintenant, de peur de perdre leur amitié peut être.

-Toutes mes félicitations Ron !! lui dit-il en lui mettant une accolade amicale dans le dos. Tu mérites sincèrement ce qui t'arrive. Tu vas enfin pouvoir partager cet amour, et connaître des moments très heureux avec Hermione. C'est cela qui est important.

- Merci Harry ! Ce que tu viens de dire me touche vraiment ! lui dit-il en lui répondant par un petit sourire gêné. Tu sais…euh…je…humm…je ne sais pas comment te dire ça, surtout avec ma réaction de tout à l'heure…mais…, essaya-t-il de continuer, toi aussi t'as le droit au bonheur…avec quelqu'un. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que…ohh bon sang ! C'est incroyable à la fin ! S'énerva-t-il. Il faut vraiment que je me fasse à l'idée de ce que tu m'as dit, et là…j'ai du mal. Je suis désolé Harry. Je m'en veux tu sais.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je…

-Non ! Tu te trompes ! Le coupa Ron. Laisse-moi m'expliquer, s'il te plaît. Tu m'as fait venir ici car tu avais besoin de me parler. Je vais te dire, il était temps que tu te décides parce que si tu avais encore attendu…je t'aurais obligé à tout me dire, et pas de la façon la plus douce ! Je ne sais pas si tu t'en étais rendu compte, mais depuis un certain moment tu te comportais très différemment avec nous. Et je dirais même aussi avec une certaine personne… Vos disputes sont moins violentes depuis le début de l'année ; toute l'école l'a remarqué. Enfin…tout ça pour te dire que je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas : je ne suis pas dupe !! Mais seulement, je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement. Et maintenant que je suis au courant…

Il eut un moment d'hésitation, mais reprit :

-Je me dis que…que je suis vraiment un imbécile…je n'aurai pas dû réagir comme ça ! Je peux te dire que j'ai été très surpris, c'était vraiment inattendu d'apprendre que tu as des sentiments pour Malefoy. Ce n'est pas tant que ce soit un mec qui me dérange…quoique j'ai été surpris quand même…mais c'est plutôt le fait que ce soit _cette_ personne. Te dire qu'il ne me dérange pas serait une erreur de ma part, et je ne veux pas avoir à te mentir.

Ron avait parlé en toute sincérité, et ne voulait surtout pas qu'il y ait de malentendus sur ce qu'il pensait de Malefoy.

Harry se sentait très soulagé par le fait que Ron ait fini par comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait eu très peur de le lui annoncer.

Apprendre à son meilleur ami qui est presque votre frère que vous êtes tombés amoureux -car le Survivant était bel et bien amoureux- de son meilleur ennemi Drago Malefoy, le modèle par excellence du Serpentard type…

Ce n'est pas facile à avouer. Force est de le reconnaître tout même.

.

-Je me sens mieux maintenant, affirma Harry. Avoir pu enfin en parler m'a fait du bien. Merci Ron d'être là pour moi, sans toi je ne sais pas ce que je ferai.

Les mots du brun eurent pour effet de toucher le rouquin. Ce dernier lui fit un petit sourire amical.

-De rien ! Les amis, c'est fait pour se soutenir. Et puis, c'est vrai que je ne sais pas ce que tu ferais sans moi. Je suis vraiment indispensable !

Son air si sérieux les fit éclater de rire tous les deux. Une fois calmé, Ron demanda :

-J'aimerai comprendre comment tu t'es rendu compte de ce que tu ressentais pour lui ? Ou du moins, j'aimerai essayer…

A ses paroles, Harry détourna la tête et laissa errer son regard sur le paysage que l'on voyait à travers la fenêtre. Il aurait voulu éviter cette question mais au fond de lui, il savait que quelque part il ne pourrait pas y échapper. Il essaya de se remémorer à quel moment tout avait commencé, car lui-même n'était pas certain du début de son attirance pour le blondinet. Il prit son temps pour répondre :

-Je ne sais pas vraiment comment j'en suis arrivé à cette situation. Je pense que ce qui a tout déclenché et sans que je m'en rende compte, c'est le fait qu'il ait été de notre côté pendant la guerre. J'ai commencé à voir une autre image de lui, autre que celle du sang pur fier de son rang social ; arrogant ; qui ne savait avancer qu'avec son simple nom ; qui obéissait et suivait les moindres ordres de son père, pour finir comme lui en devenant Mangemort. Je l'ai découvert très différent de cette image. Il est toujours arrogant à ses heures mais il a su montrer que son nom lui importait peu et que c'était lui qui devait se battre. Il s'est défendu face à son père, il s'est lui-même dicté ses propres règles en refusant de le suivre. Et il s'en est bien sorti. Après c'est assez simple, le fait de devoir le voir aussi présent au Square Grimmaurd…

Il s'interrompit, ne trouvant pas ses mots pour continuer ses explications. Pendant quelques secondes, un petit silence les enveloppa. Ron ne voulait pas brusquer Harry. Il voulait qu'il parle de lui-même pour qu'il se sente plus à l'aise après avec cette histoire. Alors, il se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux. C'était sa façon à lui d'essayer de l'encourager. Par ce simple regard déterminé, il le lui fit comprendre. Le brun, se sentant plus confiant, reprit donc son récit :

- Je disais donc que…que le fait de voir Malefoy si présent au sein de l'Ordre…eh bien, on va dire que…ça a fait avancer les choses. Un jour, il a suffit que je le regarde différemment et…mes sentiments m'ont explosé à la figure. Cela m'a fait peur, car jamais je n'avais ressenti ça pour une personne auparavant. J'avais eu des sentiments pour Cho et aussi pour Ginny…mais jamais de cette façon…aussi intense et profonde …et encore moins pour un homme. C'est difficile d'accepter, que tout à coup sa vie bascule. J'ai eu du mal à m'y faire, c'est pour cette raison que j'essayais de cacher au mieux ce qu'il m'arrivait. Je ne voulais surtout pas que quelqu'un le sache et encore moins Malefoy…Je ne me sentais pas prêt à vous en parler, et je suis désolé de ne rien vous avoir dit à toi et Hermione.

En disant cela, il avait baissé les yeux, honteux de son comportement envers ses meilleurs amis. Il se massa la nuque, ce qui lui permit de ne pas croiser le regard de Ron.

Le rouquin avait écouté très attentivement. Il avait eu besoin de savoir comment son frère de sang avait pu avoir des sentiments pour la fouine. Pour lui ce n'était pas facile à accepter, mais il venait de se rendre compte que pour Harry, c'était bien pire.

Et maintenant, le fait qu'il ne veuille pas le regarder. Il le comprenait aussi. Il n'était pas bête, il savait que quand le brun faisait ce geste, c'était pour éviter son regard.

Il venait de se rendre compte que cela faisait un petit moment qu'ils étaient silencieux, alors Ron finit par reprendre le cours de la conversation.

-Tu n'as pas à être désolé, tu avais besoin de temps pour accepter les changements. Je peux essayer de comprendre…

Il se tut pendant un instant pour chercher ses mots, et reprit :

-Écoute, je vais être très sérieux avec toi. J'aimerai que tu n'oublies jamais ce que je vais te dire et que tu t'en souviennes aux bons moments. Comme par exemple…si tu venais à tenter quelque chose avec Malefoy. Car je pense que comme toute personne, tu voudrais être avec quelqu'un, je me trompe ?

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il souhaitait être avec quelqu'un c'était certain. Mais le fait que ce soit _ce_ garçon était loin de lui faciliter la tâche, il le savait très bien.

-Oui, j'aimerai…mais je sais que quelque part, c'est impossible et tu le sais tout autant que moi.

La réponse qu'il venait de donner était celle à laquelle Ron s'était attendu.

-Je me doutais que tu me dirais ça Harry ! C'est une raison de plus pour laquelle je veux te mettre en garde sur Malefoy. Il a montré durant la guerre qu'il arrivait très bien à cerner les émotions des autres, et aussi à se servir de leurs faiblesses. Crois-moi, il n'est pas si bête qu'on le pensait…enfin, que je le pensais !

Un regard noir lancé par son ami, et il avait compris.

-Bon, je disais donc -avant que tu ne m'interrompes par ton regard- qu'il faut se méfier de lui, surtout toi. S'il vient à découvrir tes sentiments, il va essayer d'en jouer et ce n'est pas nouveau ! A combien de filles et de garçons a-t-il fait ce coup ?! Un certain nombre d'après ce que j'ai pu voir. Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, pour avoir vu beaucoup de ses compagnies d'un soir débarqué le lendemain dans la grande salle et lui faire une scène comme quoi, il n'avait pas le droit de les laisser après ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Et lui, que leur a-t-il rétorqué à chaque fois ? «c'était juste histoire de passer une bonne soirée ensemble ». C'est toujours le même scénario !! Alors je te le dis, sois très prudent Harry !

L'air si sérieux et inquiet du rouquin le fit se rendre compte que, quoiqu'il arrive, il ne serait jamais seul. Il pourrait toujours compter sur ses amis. Il eut envi de le rassurer :

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je serai prudent. Je te le promets ! Et puis je sais comment il est, ne t'en fait pas.

-Je l'espère ! Mais je te fais la promesse, que si jamais la fouine te fait le moindre mal, ou quoi que ce soit qui ne me plaît pas…je le lui ferai regretter !

-Merci du soutien ! Mais je pense que je m'en sortirai, il ne me fera rien…En tout cas, je ne lui en laisserai pas l'opportunité ! Répondit Harry.

-Ouais t'as raison ! Ce n'est pas une fouine sauteuse qui va nous faire peur !

-Ron ! Arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! L'avertit Harry.

L'interpellé fut surpris par le ton de son ami. Sa voix sonnait comme un avertissement, alors il tenta de jouer l'innocent.

-Ben…qu'est ce que j'ai dit de mal ? Tu ne vas pas commencer à surveiller les surnoms que j'emploie quand même ! Et puis, pour ma défense, on l'a toujours appelé comme ça et toi aussi je te signale !

Il le désigna du doigt tout en râlant.

-Alors ne me fait pas la morale ! Et surtout, ne m'enlève pas ce plaisir…c'est le seul qu'il me reste car te connaissant, tu vas tout le temps prendre son parti.

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Le comportement du rouquin pouvait être gamin parfois. Et quand il râlait de cette manière, ça le faisait sourire irrémédiablement.

-C'est bon, t'as gagné ! Lui dit le survivant. Continue à l'appeler comme ça pour ton petit plaisir personnel. Cela m'est égal. On ne va pas commencer à changer les bonnes vieilles habitudes. Par contre, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi quand tu dis que je vais prendre sa défense à chaque fois. S'il vous insulte, vous fait des remarques blessantes ou autres…rien ne m'empêche de le remettre à sa place. Ce n'est pas parce que j'éprouve quelque chose pour lui que je vais tout le laisser faire. On est d'accord ?

Ron se mit au garde à vous, et déclara :

-Parfaitement clair, mon capitaine Potter !!

-Très bien !! Sourit Harry.

Instinctivement, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et fut surpris de voir l'heure qu'il était. Ils avaient passé deux heures à discuter et ne s'en étaient même pas rendu compte.

-On devrait descendre dans la Grande Salle, il est l'heure de dîner et je suis pratiquement sûr que connaissant Hermione, elle doit s'inquiéter.

-Oui, tu as sûrement raison. En plus, j'ai faim…allons-y !

Harry pouffa de rire.

-Ron, tu as toujours faim !! S'esclaffa-t-il.

Il évita une claque de justesse, et ils sortirent du dortoir en direction de la Grande Salle tout en rigolant.

_À suivre..._

_

* * *

_Ce 1er chapitre prend donc fin ici.

Je vais éviter de vous ennuyer avec mon "bla bla" incessant car cela peut peut être saouler... ! Hihi !

J'espère que ce début vous a plu un minimum.

On se retrouve pour la suite très prochainement. Le second chapitre est déjà écrit et retouché -surtout-, mais je vais peut être attendre un peu avant de vous le poster. Non je ne fais aucunement ma sadique, je prends simplement des précautions pour la suite. On ne sait jamais si l'inspiration me lâche.

En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me laisser (si vous le souhaitez) vos impressions et interrogations.

Bien à vous, Miss Crazy Drake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : Sentiments Dévoilés**

**Auteur :** Miss Crazy Drake

**Disclaiming :** Rien ne m'appartient malheureusement. Tout est la propriété de la sublime J.K. Rowling. Seul le contexte de cette histoire est à moi, ce qui est déjà un début Niiark'.

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating : **M ~ Je maintiens ce Rating, même si pour le moment rien ne va en ce sens !

**Genre :** Romance, Humour

**_Résumé :_** Harry est en 7ème année à Poudlard. Sa vie prend un nouveau tournant, plus libre. Cependant, il va devoir affronter encore un obstacle. Des sentiments dirigés vers une personne des plus improbables...

**IMPORTANT : **Je préviens que cette histoire traite d'une relation homosexuelle. Alors si cela vous rebute, vous pouvez ne pas lire et partir -je n'en serai pas vexée. Néanmoins, je vous rappelle à l'ordre qu'aucune critique homophobe ne sera autorisée ici. Je prends à coeur de faire cette fic, de la mettre à disposition de tous, alors il est hors de question de venir balancer toute sorte de critique péjorative et raciste. Car oui, être homophobe est une marque de racisme à mes yeux.

**_

* * *

_**

_**Petite indication :**_ Prochainement, je compte faire un parallèle avec mon blog. En effet, répondre aux Reviews n'est plus vraiment possible ici... Donc je vais organiser mon blog pour faire en sorte de réagir aux différentes interrogations que vous pourriez me faire part. N'hésitez pas à y faire un tour si l'envie vous prend ! ;)

**Note de l'auteur : **Avant toute chose, je tiens à remercier chacun d'entre vous d'avoir lu, mis des commentaires, ajoutés à vos favoris mon histoire etc... Je ne peux vous nommer car certains ont été anonymes dans cette lecture mais je peux vous assurer que mes remerciements sont les plus sincères et personnels. Prenez-les comme tels !

A présent, passons à autre chose de plus concret. Je vous avais dit que mes parutions ne seraient plus aussi lentes qu'auparavant et je vais essayer d'honorer ma parole du mieux que je peux. Je vous mets donc à disposition mon second chapitre. Il était déjà écrit certes. Cependant, j'essaie de garder un peu d'avance pour la suite... Ce qui n'est pas simple je vous l'avoue. J'ai pu retoucher ce 2ème chapitre et y apporter des modifications pendant ce temps. J'espère que cela vous plaira un minimum, comme je dis souvent _(oui je sais je me répète... C'est la vieillesse xD)_.

Bref, sur ce...

_Bonne lecture à tous... :)_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Émotions diverses et directes**

_~O~O~O~O~_**  
**

**Grande Salle, 18h45.**

Une fois qu'ils eurent pris place aux côtés d'Hermione à la table des Gryffondors, celle-ci se jeta littéralement sur eux, dans le but ultime de les harceler sur leur retard.

- Bon sang les garçons ! Mais où étiez-vous passés ? Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous avez parlé aussi longtemps. Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ! Je vous attends depuis un moment...

Hermione ne s'arrêtait plus de parler, elle leur faisait toujours la morale comme à des gosses de 5 ans... ce qu'ils n'étaient plus bien entendu.

Pour le moment, aucun des deux gryffondors n'osaient l'interrompre dans sa tirade. Il valait mieux la laisser s'égosiller toute seule. De cette manière, elle leur ficherait la paix après. C'était du moins ce qu'ils espéraient au fond d'eux. Leur espoir fût pourtant d'une toute autre nature. Neville qui était installé non loin d'eux avait écouté Hermione, et il vint rapidement l'interrompre.

- Hermione ! Je crois qu'ils ont compris que tu t'étais fait du souci pour eux. Et si tu attends des réponses sur leur retard, arrête de parler... et pense à respirer aussi. Ce serait bien !

Des éclats de rire explosèrent autour d'eux, suite à ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce n'était pas souvent que l'on avait l'occasion de voir Neville se moquait gentiment des autres, et surtout d'Hermione. D'ailleurs, cette dernière avait viré au rose et était d'un coup, bien silencieuse. Elle n'était pas vraiment habituée à se faire remballer comme ça, même si c'était dit pour rire.

- Mione, arrête de bouder ! Ce n'est pas méchant ce que dit Nev'. C'était juste pour que tu arrêtes de nous harceler comme si on avait _**encore**_ fait une bêtise.

Ron qui était assis à la droit de sa meilleure amie devenue nouvellement sa petite amie, avait jugé bon d'intervenir le temps qu'elle ne parlait pas. Elle ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il disait jusqu'au mot "bêtise" où elle lui lança un regard sévère, qui s'apparentait très fortement à celui...

- Ohhh bordel !! on dirait McGonagall ! S'exclama Seamus.

A nouveau, la table des rouges et ors résonna des rires de tout ceux qui avaient entendu cette remarque. Même Harry qui s'était retenu quelques minutes auparavant quand Neville s'était moqué d'Hermione, explosa.

Quand à Ron, il tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas craquer devant sa petite amie. Bien entendu, même en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il finit par s'écrouler quelques secondes plus tard, en regardant la tête qu'affichait sa Mione adorée.

Dans la Grande Salle, les élèves des différentes maisons ne firent pas beaucoup attention à eux. Après tout, c'était bien connu que les Gryffondors étaient bruyants. Surtout si l'on se réfèrait à une époque assez récente où les jumeaux Weasley étaient encore élèves ici. Chacun de leur passage était suivi d'un vacarme assourdissant.

Alors, entendre tout ce raffut surgir de la table du fond n'était pas nouveau.

Pour en revenir à notre Hermione, elle ne disait pas un mot et était bien décidée à rester dans ce silence volontaire le temps qu'il faudrait pour que ses adorables camarades cessent leur enfantillage.

Elle commença à manger en les ignorant. Selon elle, c'était un des meilleurs moyens pour être tranquille et ne plus entendre leurs moqueries.

De toute façon, elle se rendit vite compte qu'ils étaient de nouveau tous plongés dans des conversations ; et ne faisaient donc plus attention à elle et ses sautes d'humeurs, qui étaient devenues régulières.

Harry observait sa meilleure amie depuis quelques secondes, et il pouvait se rendre compte qu'elle était énervée par le comportement et les remarques que Seamus et Neville lui avaient faites. Il se pencha vers elle et demanda avec une note d'amusement dans la voix :

- Tu vas bouder longtemps dans ton coin ?

Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle eut un mouvement de surprise quand Harry lui parla. Elle lui sourit et répondit avec humour :

- Non, je suis calmée. Ma petite crise est passée, vous n'avez plus rien à craindre de moi... je suis redevenue aussi douce et innocente que je le peux !

- Dans ce cas, ça va. Me voilà pleinement rassuré. Je n'aurais pas voulu finir transformé en chair à pâté ! Je veux encore vivre moi !

Ils rirent à cette remarque. Il y avait une part de réalité tout de même, Harry avait envi de vivre. Depuis qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort, une incroyable volonté et détermination s'était révélée en lui. Il avait fait des projets et le plus important... il était tout simplement heureux de vivre comme tout le monde... ou presque. Car sa célébrité était toujours et encore plus présente qu'auparavant, même s'il tentait d'en faire abstraction.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir de te voir heureux Harry ! Tu as retrouvé ta liberté, tu n'as plus quelqu'un qui te court après pour essayer de te tuer et ça se voit.

- Oui, c'est vrai... mais à présent, j'ai une partie des filles de Poudlard qui sont à mes trousses !

Il avait dit cela d'une vois résignée comme si c'était une malédiction, ce qui en était une pour lui vu qu'il n'était pas réellement attiré par les filles. Mais ça, Hermione ne le savait pas. Tout comme les autres.

Sa meilleure amie ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Harry ! S'indigna-t-elle. C'est normal que les filles te tournent autour. Tu es l'un des plus beaux garçons de Poudlard, et puis ce n'est pas une partie des filles... mais presque toute la population féminine qui est après toi !

Il voulut protester mais il eut tout juste le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, qu'au même instant Dean s'installa à côté de lui et en face d'Hermione.

- C'est mes oreilles qui me font défaut ou l'on parle bien de filles ici ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire "Ah les garçons !" et soupira.

- Et voilà, dès qu'on parle de filles, on voit un mec apparaître. Vous n'êtes pas croyable ma parole !

- Et pourtant, c'est la vérité Hermione ! Lui rétorqua Dean. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, nous sommes des mecs...

Tout en parlant, il avait passé un bras autour des épaules d'Harry.

- Et fier de l'être !!

Les garçons affichaient à présent de grands sourires, comme s'ils avaient dit quelque chose que même Hermione n'aurait pas su trouver. Cette dernière était surprise par le soudain changement de comportement de son meilleur ami ; un instant auparavant il était pratiquement désespéré d'avoir tout un harem derrière lui et là... il était fier d'être un mec.

Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

«Qu'est ce que c'est compliqué les garçons ! Nous les filles, on arrivera jamais à les cerner !»

Elle secoua la tête. Il valait mieux ne pas essayer de les comprendre. Elle finirait avec un mal de tête incroyable avec la chance qu'elle avait.

- Si vous le dîtes les garçons ! Je ne demande qu'à vous croire...

- Ben bien sûr qu'il faut nous croire puisque je te le dis. Regarde, par exemple...

Dean venait d'entamer une discussion très animée avec Hermione sur les garçons. Passionnant vous direz... mais pas pour Harry. Il avait vite décroché de leur bavardage, quelque chose avait attiré son attention à la table des Serpentards et c'était bien plus intéressant que ce que disaient ses deux amis. Surtout que cela commençait à s'envenimer de leur côté. Il tourna la tête pour essayer de comprendre la raison de cette dispute.

- Mais puisque je te dis que tu as tord Hermione !

- Moi ? Avoir tord ? Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ?! Ose me dire que les mecs ne sont pas immatures et là... ça va aller mal !

- Eh bien oui, j'ose te le dire. Nous ne sommes pas des gamins et des immatures. Tu crois que vous êtes mieux que nous les filles ? Vous ! A part se raconter tous les potins de l'école... c'est tout ce que vous savez faire...

Dean ne s'arrêtait plus, et vu que sa meilleur amie était sur le point d'exploser une nouvelle fois. Harry vint mettre fin à leur discussion :

- Oh ça suffit maintenant... Et tous les deux ! Il avait regardé surtout Dean qui s'apprêtait à en rajouter encore une couche. Il y a mieux à faire que vous disputez pour un rien, regardez plutôt la table des Serpentards et vous verrez !

Ils voulurent lui demander pourquoi, mais n'en eurent pas le temps. Ron les devança :

- Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on regarde la table de ces serpents ?

Harry constate que Ron ainsi que Seamus l'avait entendu. Du coup, ils avaient arrêté de parler de leur sujet favori : le quidditch, et attendaient tout comme les deux autres une explication.

«Au lieu de poser des questions inutiles, qu'ils fassent ce que je leur dis !»

Il soupira, puis finit par leur répondre :

- Tandis que vous étiez occupés de diverses façons, il lança un regard noir à Dean et Hermione, moi... j'ai pu remarquer qu'il manquait deux élèves à la table chez les Serpentards. Regardez par vous-même !

Il leur fit un signe de la tête en direction de la table des verts et argents. Ce fût Ron qui répliqua le premier :

- T'as raison vieux, il manque deux Serpentards ! Et si tu penses à la même chose que moi, t'as remarqué qui était nos deux absents ! Pas vrai ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question mais plutôt une affirmation, mais Harry y répondit tout de même.

- C'est Malefoy et Zabini ! En même temps, il continuait de fixer les deux places inoccupées tout en parlant, ces deux là ne ratent pas une occasion pour se faire remarquer, alors quand ils ne sont pas là... on le voit très bien.

Un petit silence prit place autour du petit groupe. Chacun se demandant où ils avaient pu disparaître. Fait tellement rarissime.

- Sérieusement, intervint Seamus. Où pensez-vous qu'ils sont passés ? C'est bizarre... faut le reconnaître quand même.

- Hum...

Harry était une fois de plus en train de se battre contre lui-même. Il se faisait du souci pour lui... pourtant il ne devait pas. Après tout, il n'avait aucune raison de s'en faire... mais ses sentiments envers le blond le faisaient agir différemment.

«Qu'est ce que ça m'énerve !»

Il tapa du poing sur la table, ce qui fit sursauter tous ses amis. Tous le regardait, inquiet de sa réaction.

- Harry ! S'exclama Hermione d'une voix pleine de reproche. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Le Survivant commençait à perdre ses moyens. Il en avait marre de cette situation. Il se passa les mains sur le visage pour essayer de reprendre son calme.

- Eh ! S'exclama Seamus.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, ce qui permit à Harry d'éviter de répondre à Hermione. De toute façon, il ne se serait pas vu lui révéler qu'il avait des sentiments pour Malefoy, et devant tout le monde en plus.

Dean finit par perdre patience.

- Bon ! Tu nous dis ce qu'il y a ou tu vas nous faire attendre encore longtemps ?

Seamus fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu son ami :

- Je viens de penser...

- Ah première nouvelle ! Le coupa Ron. Tu penses... et depuis quand cela arrive à ton cerveau de connecter ses neurones ?

L'irlandais adressa un regard noir à Ron qui était, avec Dean, mort de rire. Quand au Survivant et son amie, ils se regardèrent un moment, puis Hermione finit par intervenir :

- Bon alors... à quoi as-tu pensé Seamus ? Tu vas nous le dire ?

L'intervention de la jeune brunette eut l'effet attendu puisque les garçons se calmèrent et attendirent que leur ami veuille bien répondre. D'ailleurs, ce dernier se mit à afficher un sourire en coin qui ne présageait rien de bon, selon l'avis du Survivant.

- Eh bien, vous ne pensez pas que nos deux Serpentards ont peut être trouvé quelque chose de mieux à faire... son sourire s'accentua pour montrer où il voulait en venir. Après tout, les deux garçons les plus populaires de l'école, surnommés les dieux du sexe... surtout Malefoy... peut être qu'ils ont eu envi de vérifier la réputation de l'autre !

Harry était en train de fulminer. Rien que le fait d'imaginer qu'ils étaient peut être ensemble en ce moment même lui donnait des envies de meurtres. Il essaya de cacher le tremblement de ses mains, mais n'y parvint pas vraiment.

Hermione le regardait bizarrement, elle essayait de deviner ce qui n'allait pas. Il détourna le regard.

«Il ne faut pas qu'elle sache ! Je ne suis pas totalement prêt à le lui dire.»

L'annoncer à Ron avait été plus facile, peut être le fait qu'il le considérait comme un frère. Cela rendait les choses plus simples. La preuve était qu'il s'était senti soulagé une fois qu'il le lui avait parlé.

- Seamus ! Comment peux-tu penser à un truc pareil ? S'exclama Dean.

Son intervention ramena Harry hors de ses pensées. Il avait un peu oublié pourquoi il s'était énervé, mais ça lui revint parfaitement en mémoire à la réflexion de Dean.

- Ben écoute, je ne fais que constater les faits. Il désigna la table des Serpentards. Et après, chacun peut penser comme il veut. Moi, je vous ai exposé mon idée... et elle peut être parfaitement vraie ! On sait qu'ils couchent autant avec des filles que des mecs... alors c'est possible.

- Je ne sais pas Seamus, intervint lentement Ron. Honnêtement, je pense qu'ils n'ont tout simplement pas voulu venir. C'est tout ! Peut être à cause du devoir de potions que l'on a à faire, suggéra-t-il avec espoir qu'on le croit.

- Impossible ! Je les ai vu à la bibliothèque hier en train de bosser les potions, expliqua rapidement Hermione.

Ron lança un regard noir à sa petite amie, suivi d'un coup de pied discret en dessous de la table. Elle sursauta. Son regard interrogateur s'accrocha à celui de Ron. Elle comprit sur le champs qu'elle avait dit quelque chose de travers. Elle lui murmura un "désolé" silencieux, et porta son attention sur Harry.

Il ne disait rien, il était trop calme. Elle fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait !

- Ah tu vois Ron ! J'ai raison si ça se trouve ! S'écria vivement Seamus. On devrait peut être aller faire un tour dans les couloirs. Si l'on passe devant une salle et que l'on entend des bruits bizarres, on saura que c'est eux !

Il arborait un sourire qui en disait long sur son idée.

- Alors qu'est ce que vous en dîtes ? Reprit-il. Si vous ne voulez pas, j'irais seul tant pis. Je vous dirai si...

- La ferme !!

L'irlandais n'avait même pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Harry s'était levé et l'avait brusquement coupé. Tout ses camarades avaient les yeux rivés sur lui, mais le brun s'en moquait éperdument.

Il n'arrivait plus se contrôler, la dernière réplique de Seamus avait été celle de trop. Entendre toutes ces suggestions perverses sur l'absence de Drago l'avait rendu dingue. Pourtant il s'était gardé d'intervenir jusqu'à maintenant, ce qui était un réel exploit vu son état d'énervement.

Quand il se mit à parler, sa voix était calme mais on percevait parfaitement sa colère.

- Vous êtes des abrutis ! Rien de plus !

Ron fut choqué. Il ne reconnaissait plus son ami. Depuis que Seamus avait commencé avec ses idées tordues, il avait senti que le Survivant ne se contrôlerait plus au bout d'un moment. Il attrapa le bras de son ami. Il serrait les dents et parla à vois basse pour qu'eux seuls entende.

- Harry, essaie de te calmer et assieds-toi bordel ! On nous regarde.

En effet, dans toute la salle, les discussions s'étaient arrêtées et beaucoup observaient le Survivant avec intérêt. Il se dégagea brusquement de l'emprise de Ron.

- Tu me lâches ! Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais, et je me fous que tout le monde me voit.

Son regard se promena sur le petit groupe assis autour de lui. Rien qu'à les regarder, ses camarades savaient ce qui les attendait.

- Maintenant, vous m'écoutez ! J'en ai marre d'entendre vos conneries depuis tout à l'heure. Vous vous croyez intéressants peut être ? Eh bien, vous ne l'êtes pas ! Se moquer des autres comme vous le faites est une attitude de gamin ! On a plus 11 ans que je sache. Pourtant à vous voir, on ne dirait pas. Je vous préviens, ne vous en prenez plus à quelqu'un de cette façon...même si c'est Malefoy, parce que vous aurez à faire à moi ! Je ne supporte pas de tels agissements. Quand vous affirmez quelque chose, essayez de vérifier vos sources avant de faire la connerie de les balancer à qui veut l'entendre !

Il regarda plus particulièrement Seamus, pour bien le lui faire comprendre. Puis sans un regard vers les autres, il se dirigea d'un pas énervé vers les portes de la Grande Salle. Des murmures commencèrent immédiatement à fuser autour des quatre grandes tables, chacun voulant savoir pourquoi Harry Potter s'était énervé de cette façon. La dernière fois qu'il avait perdu patience, c'était à la période de la fin de la guerre... alors qu'avait-il pu se dire pour qu'il soit comme ça ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Même jour.**

**Couloir des cachots, 19h17.**

Blaise Zabini ne comprenait plus rien.

Lui qui pensait connaître parfaitement son meilleur ami, il s'était planté et royalement. Il était en train de se rendre dans la Grande Salle, avec le cœur lourd ce soir. Voir Drago comme ça le rendait malade. Ô grand jamais il n'avouerait ou montrerait devant toute l'école ses sentiments si fraternel qui se cachait derrière ce masque de froideur. Il ne voulait pas, il n'était pas un Serpentard pour rien. Il avait un honneur à préserver.

Il regarda sa montre et constata qu'il était tard.

- Bon sang ! A coup sûr, Pansy s'inquiète !

Du coup, il accéléra sa marche. Il réfléchissait en même temps à ce qui s'était passé avec Drago. Il n'avait pas voulu sortir de sa chambre, et avait refusé de le laisser entrer. Pourtant, Blaise avait essayé de savoir la cause de tout ça, mais la seule chose qu'il avait récolté était des insultes, des cris et des menaces...

Son comportement était trop bizarre. Jamais le blond ne s'était autant énervé, il ne perdait que trop rarement le contrôle de soi.

Quelque chose d'inhabituel se passait, et Blaise était bien décidé à savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Tout en réfléchissant, il n'avait pas fait très attention où il allait, et était donc quelque peu déconnecté quand il arriva dans le hall d'entrée. Ses pensées étaient restées centrées sur Drago, mais il en fut sorti en l'espace de quelques secondes. Il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la Grande Salle quand il se fit violemment bousculé. Cette personne était passée tellement vite qu'il ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Il fit aussitôt volte face dans l'intention de dire à cet élève sa façon de penser :

- Eh !! Lui cria-t-il. Tu ne pourrait pas faire attention où tu vas, espèce d'incapable ! Regarde où tu marches au lieu de bousculer les gens comme ça, sans t'excuser en plus !

La dite personne s'était stoppée en entendant quelqu'un l'interpeler, mais ne s'était pas retournée.

Blaise commençait à perdre patience. Ce type se trouvait toujours devant l'escalier, dos à lui.

«Pour qui se prend-il pour m'ignorer comme ça ?»

S'il y avait bien quelque chose que le Serpentard détestait, c'était que l'on ne fasse pas attention à lui. Il ne vit pas clair, et en moins de temps qu'il le faut il se trouva juste derrière l'individu. Blaise était légèrement sur les nerfs par le manque de réponse dont faisait preuve ce type.

- Quand je parle, on m'écoute ! Alors quand je m'adresse à quelqu'un, on me répond...

Tout en parlant, il lui avait agrippé le bras. Il s'apprêtait à finir sa phrase quand l'inconnu se retourna.

Blaise fût plus que surpris quand il vit son visage. Ce moment d'inattention eut raison de lui. Le vert et argent se retrouva collé au mur près de l'escalier sans qu'il n'ait pu faire un mouvement pour empêcher le Gryffondor d'agir. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Son dos venait de prendre un choc des moins agréables. Mais ce qui lui fit réellement peur, ce fût le regard que Potter avait. Une haine à l'état pure se lisait sur son visage, et ses yeux... ce regard le clouait sur place. Le son de sa voix ne fit qu'agrandir sa peur. Elle était dure, froide … «comme à la période de la bataille finale, son comportement est similaire» pensa Blaise.

- Et pour finir ta phrase Zabini, quand JE ne réponds pas, c'est que je ne veux pas qu'un imbécile dans ton genre vienne m'emmerder ! Est-ce que ma réponse est bien entrée dans ta petite tête de Serpentard ?

Le rouge et or n'attendait pas clairement une réponse de sa part, et de toute façon ce dernier était incapable de lui répondre. Il se contenta de le fixer avec haine et peur mélangée... et de finalement hocher la tête.

Harry le lâcha, sans oublier au passage de le pousser une nouvelle fois contre le mur. Il se recula et avec un dernier regard où il fit passer toute sa colère, il se dirigea vers les escaliers pour se rendre dans sa salle commune. Le seul endroit où il serait tranquille ce soir.

Blaise continue d'observer le Gryffondor. Il le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il le perde de vue en haut des escaliers. Une fois qu'il fût sûr d'être de nouveau seul, il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en s'adossant contre le mur. Il renversa sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Sa confrontation avec Potter avait été courte mais pénible : que ce soit mentalement ou physiquement. D'ailleurs, son dos allait avoir un sacré bleu d'ici quelques temps. Il grogna et murmura :

- Sois maudit Potter ! Toi et ton sale caractère à la con quand tu t'y mets !

Après cette si gentille pensée, il se rendit compte que cette journée n'était vraiment pas la sienne. Il avait dû supporter les pleurs de cette Serdaigle avec qui il avait passé la nuit. Elle s'était imaginée qu'elle pourrait sortir avec lui. Un sourire moqueur prit place sur son visage.

«Les filles s'imaginent toujours quelque chose quand je les drague. Au moins, avec les mecs, c'est plus facile. Ils ne se font pas d'idées... quoique parfois, ils se valent bien ! Chaque nana ou mec espère qu'il ou elle sera la bonne personne avec qui je voudrais plus qu'une histoire de quelques coups. Ils peuvent être pathétiques des fois !»

Il n'avait pas si tord. À chaque fois, c'était le même scénario. S'il y avait bien des élèves qui ne se posaient pas ce genre de question, c'était les Serpentards. Ils prenaient le plaisir là où il était, et ne cherchaient pas à comprendre. A part s'ils voulaient réellement se caser, là... c'était une autre histoire.

Enfin, pour en revenir à cette Serdaigle qui lui avait fait sa scène, il avait eu bien du mal à s'en débarrasser.

Après cet épisode dans la Grande Salle qui lui avait valu pas mal de regards désapprobateurs par les autres élèves -à part les Serpentards qui trouvaient bien sûr, la situation amusante- c'était en cours de Potions que tout avait été de travers. Il avait fait preuve d'inattention un instant, et il avait trouvé le moyen de faire exploser sa potion. C'était bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait.

Évidemment, Rogue ne l'avait pas loupé et l'avait mis en retenue le soir même à 20h. Le fait que Blaise se fasse coller aurait pu être surprenant vu qu'il était un Serpentard, mais Rogue avait subitement décidé de mettre tout le monde à la même enseigne, même ses propres élèves. Ceux-ci avaient été plus que surpris au début, mais avaient fini par s'y faire même si cela avait été difficile à encaisser de ne plus pouvoir bénéficier de traitement de faveur.

Enfin cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il devrait ce soir, aller dans les cachots pour nettoyer les fonds de chaudron. Suite à l'incident, il avait dû supporter les moqueries des Gryffondors -ce qui était à prévoir- et surtout de Weasley et Finnigan qui s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie. Et puis, pour couronner le tout, Monsieur Drago refusait de venir manger ; et il devait se taper un mal de dos à cause de Potter et ses sautes d'humeur phénoménales.

«Journée à la con» pensa-t-il.

Il se dégagea du mur et se dépêcha d'aller manger dans la Grande Salle. Quand il entra, il trouva immédiatement que l'ambiance était différente. Il y avait une effervescence qui régnait entre les élèves.

Une fois assis à sa place, Pansy lui sauta dessus pour savoir son retard et pourquoi Drago n'était pas là. Théodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle assis à côté, écoutèrent Blaise ; sa rencontre avec le Survivant, son comportement plus qu'étrange et surtout Drago.

Quelques instants passèrent, seulement troublé par Blaise qui s'était servi pour manger. Puis Pansy fût la première à parler :

- Si Drago a refusé de venir, c'est qu'il y a forcément une raison. Il n'est pas du genre à s'isoler pour rien.

Les garçons se contentèrent d'acquiescer.

- Peut être bien mais en tout cas, le connaissant il ne dira rien, Renchérit Théo. Et si on insiste, il va nous envoyer bouler comme des chiens.

Il avait ajouté cela en regardant la brune, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait le laisser tranquille. Cette dernière était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose ; elle se retint au dernier instant. Ce bref moment permit à Blaise d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

- De toute façon, parler de ce qui se passe avec Drago ne changera rien. C'est à lui de décider s'il souhaite nous en faire part ou non. Par contre, j'aimerai bien comprendre ce qu'il se passe ici ?!

Il jeta un regard autour de la salle, comme si la réponse allait tomber d'elle même. Ce fût Théo qui lui expliqua :

- Eh bien c'est Potter ! Il a pété un câble et s'en est prit à Finnigan, comme on a compris !

Il regarda les autres qui approuvèrent, et reprit :

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu lui dire mais Potter était vraiment énervé, ensuite il est sorti et c'est là que t'as dû lui tomber dessus.

- C'est plutôt lui qui m'est tombé dessus !! Répliqua froidement Blaise, au souvenir de son entrevue.

- Eh du calme, j'ai rien dit de mal... c'était simplement une façon de parler.

- Hum... bon ce n'est pas tout, mais moi j'ai une retenue à aller faire.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, Blaise se leva. Avant de partir, il leur dit :

- Je ne sais pas combien de temps Rogue me retiendra, alors ne m'attendez pas.

Ses amis lui souhaitèrent bonne chance ; et il se dirigea vers les cachots, peu motivé à l'idée de se retrouver enfermé dans cette salle froide.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Même jour.**

**Salle commune des Gryffondors, dortoirs des garçons, 20h02.**

Quand Harry arriva dans le dortoir, il ne revenait toujours pas de ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout s'était enchainé si vite : la mauvaise plaisanterie de Seamus, son emportement si soudain, son altercation avec Zabini...

Il était encore énervé, et n'arrivait pas à se calmer. C'était devenu tellement inhabituel qu'il perde son sang froid. Il soupira. Il en avait vraiment marre. Depuis qu'il savait ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, cela lui arrivait de ne plus se contrôler dans ses émotions et ça le rendait dingue.

Il entra dans la salle de bain et prit une douche tiède pour essayer de se détendre un peu. Il en ressortit vingt minutes plus tard, vêtu de son pyjama ; puis il se dirigea vers son lit ; tira les rideaux de son baldaquin et se coucha.

Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était oublier son comportement de la soirée, Malefoy, ses foutus sentiments... **tout** ! Et profiter de la tranquillité qu'il pouvait avoir pour un moment car il savait que tôt ou tard, il devrait rendre des comptes à ses amis sur ce qu'il avait fait ce soir.

_À suivre..._

* * *

Ce second chapitre se termine en laissant quelques portes ouvertes, sur plusieurs personnages. Je vous laisse donc avec ces suspens...

La suite se révèlera un peu plus claire, je pense. Nous verrons enfin à l'oeuvre notre cher Drago.

Une question : est-ce que cela sera de bonne augure ? À vous de voir ! Je ne dirais rien ! Hihi !

Je peux vous annoncer que le Chapitre 3 est démarré. Bonne nouvelle à première vue. En effet, c'est un peu plus compliqué que cela... J'éprouve quelques difficultés à ne pas trop m'égarer, à faire concorder les réactions de chacun... Et à avancer au mieux. Enfin pas de stress, je vais essayer de m'y remettre d'arrache-pied.

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos interrogations et vos impressions _(voir ma 'petite indication' tout en haut pour plus de précisions)_.

On se dit donc à la prochaine.

Bien à vous, Miss Crazy Drake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : Sentiments Dévoilés**

**Auteur :** Miss Crazy Drake

**Disclaiming :** Rien ne m'appartient malheureusement. Tout est la propriété de la sublime J.K. Rowling. Seul le contexte de cette histoire est à moi, ce qui est déjà un début Niiark'.

**Pairing :** HP/DM

**Rating : **M ~ Je maintiens ce Rating, même si pour le moment rien ne va en ce sens !

**Genre :** Romance, Humour

**_Résumé :_** Harry est en 7ème année à Poudlard. Sa vie prend un nouveau tournant, plus libre. Cependant, il va devoir affronter encore un obstacle. Des sentiments dirigés vers une personne des plus improbables...

**IMPORTANT : **Je préviens que cette histoire traite d'une relation homosexuelle. Alors si cela vous rebute, vous pouvez ne pas lire et partir -je n'en serai pas vexée. Néanmoins, je vous rappelle à l'ordre qu'aucune critique homophobe ne sera autorisée ici. Je prends à coeur de faire cette fic, de la mettre à disposition de tous, alors il est hors de question de venir balancer toute sorte de critique péjorative et raciste. Car oui, être homophobe est une marque de racisme à mes yeux.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Eh bien voilà, nous y sommes. Je suis de retour... Après une très longue absence.

Je n'ai pas d'excuses. J'ai seulement perdu l'inspiration pendant un moment, et tout s'est enchaîné très vite sur le plan professionnel/personnel. Cependant, je n'abandonne rien. Surtout que j'ai retrouvé le bon fil pour mes fics.

Je remercie ceux qui continuent de me suivre, et qui prennent plaisir à me lire.

Bref, sur ce...

_Bonne lecture à tous... :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 3:**

**La Tempête Se Déchaine**

_~O~O~O~O~_

**Vendredi 5 Octobre**

**Salle Commune des Gryffondors, 20h28.**

Plus d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la scène d'Harry dans la Grande Salle, et la plupart des élèves avaient déjà oublié. Dans un contexte normal, ils ne cesseraient d'en parler mais vu les circonstances actuelles, c'en était tout autre. En effet, il n'était pas rare de voir Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu sortir de ses gongs au détour d'un couloir pour des broutilles causées par les Serpentards qui, auparavant l'aurait laissé totalement de marbre. Ces derniers prenaient d'ailleurs un plaisir malsain à agir ainsi.

Étrangement, personne ne semblait plus faire attention à toute cette agitation quotidienne. Il fallait dire qu'en l'espace d'une dizaine de jours, pas moins de huit Serpentards avaient fait des stages réguliers à l'infirmerie, laissant derrière eux quelques dégâts matériaux. Les élèves savaient pertinemment que l'auteur de ces incidents n'était autre que le leader incontesté des Gryffondors ; quelques professeurs semblaient également le savoir mais pourtant, aucune sanction ne lui avait été infligé. L'équipe professorale faisait preuve d'une grande indulgence envers lui, peut être que le fait qu'il ait vaincu très récemment Vous-Savez-Qui jouait en sa faveur. Ce qui pourrait s'avérer somme toute très logique comme réaction étant donné que le Survivant en avait vu de toutes les couleurs et ce, depuis sa venue au monde. Alors faire abstraction de ces récents dérapages était nécessaire pour qu'il puisse retrouver une stabilité future dans sa vie. Ce fût en tout cas ce que pensait Dumbledore qui avait parfaitement vu le comportement instable de son petit protégé. Avis qui n'était pas partagé de tous.

L'insatiable Severus Rogue ne voyait pas les choses du même œil malgré sa bonne action de mettre tous les élèves à la même enseigne. Il n'attendait qu'un seul faux pas -de plus- de la part de Potter pour lui mettre la main dessus. Comme si le destin l'avait entendu, l'occasion n'avait pas tardé pas à se présenter et dans son cours plus exactement. Tout s'était déroulé plus ou moins dans la même ambiance, puis à la sonnerie l'irréparable s'était produit. Potter s'était une nouvelle fois bagarré avec un de ses élèves -sans grande surprise-, celui-ci s'était retrouvé cloué contre le mur du fond par un sort d'expulsion très puissant lancé par ce maudit Gryffondor. Il n'avait pas vu clair et avait à son tour explosé.

Quelques heures plut tard, la tension n'avait pas diminué pour Harry et ce n'était pas près de se calmer. Il avait sauté le dîner et s'était procuré un peu de nourriture directement dans les cuisines. Il avait pensé qu'il serait tranquille mais il s'était trompé. Ses deux meilleurs amis n'avait pas tardé à venir le chercher dans son dortoir pour lui demander des explications. Il était donc assis -de force- sur son lit face à une Hermione Granger totalement hystérique et un Ron Weasley qui n'osait pas interrompre sa dulcinée de peur de subir le même traitement.

- Non mais Harry ! Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu as fait ?! Te bagarrer sous les yeux de Rogue, mais t'es complètement malade ! Tu es inconscient et idiot ! Explosa la miss-je-sais-tout.

- Que voulais-tu que je fasse d'autre Hermione ? Je n'allais pas laisser ce Serpentard faire ! Hors de question ! S'insurgea Harry, les bras croisés.

- Bien sûr... ironisa-t-elle. Alors la seule chose à faire selon toi était de l'envoyer s'étaler contre le mur ? Hein ? Il y a d'autres moyens de régler ses problèmes, autant soi peu qu'ils y en aient à la base. Car pour l'instant, le seul soucis que je vois c'est toi !

Harry accusa le choc des reproches sans broncher. À quoi bon se battre avec son amie ? Cela ne mènerait à rien. Il était dans le pétrin et se débrouillerait seul, comme souvent. De ce fait, il garda le silence, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

Hermione ne se démonta pas face au mutisme de son meilleur ami et reprit :

- Je te signale au passage que ta nouvelle bêtise nous a fait perdre 150 points, qu'en plus de cela Rogue t'a collé pendant un mois entier et que tu es suspendu de sortie à Pré-Au-Lard jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Que te faut-il de plus pour que tu arrêtes ? Ça fait une dizaine de jours que tu as ce comportement impulsif et que tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête. Il serait temps de te stopper, tu ne crois pas ?

Sous le regard désapprobateur de son amie, Harry tenta d'y échapper à sa façon. Il se leva et se mit à parcourir le dortoir sans but précis. Hermione ne savait pas tout ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre son agressivité nouvelle. Par conséquent, elle prenait ses agissements au premier degrés et ne voyait que les côtés négatifs qui en résultaient.

- Je n'y peux rien Hermione, c'est plus fort que moi ! Se justifia-t-il enfin en la regardant.

Cette dernière soupira.

- Tu nous sors cette excuse sans arrêt... Elle est trop facile pour moi et ne nous dit pas pourquoi tu agis de cette manière. Que se passe-t-il Harry ? Tu peux nous parler, Ron et moi sommes tes amis... Lui dit-elle gentiment.

- Je le très bien... Mais je ne veux pas vous mêler à mes soucis. Et puis, tu ne comprendrais pas Hermione.

Son regard resta attaché un instant à la brune et finit par dériver vers son ami rouquin très brièvement. Il comptait sur lui pour garder le secret sur son homosexualité et dans n'importe quelle circonstance. Il s'était confié et refusait de le faire à nouveau. C'était bien trop lui en demander pour le moment. Surtout qu'Hermione n'en resterait pas à cette état de fait, elle poserait des questions et encore des questions jusqu'à tout savoir. Et un interrogatoire venant d'elle n'était pas une perspective à envisager.

Cette dernière secoua lentement la tête, signe d'incompréhension. Apparemment elle n'était pas disposée à lâcher l'affaire.

- Alors selon toi, je ne serai pas apte à comprendre ? Et pourquoi ? J'ai toujours été compréhensive avec toi, même quand soit disant, je ne le pouvais pas. Pourquoi cela changerait-il maintenant ? Insista-t-elle en accentuant ses dernières paroles.

- Écoute, ne cherche pas, la réponse est non.

- Mais Harry ! S'indigna-t-elle outrageusement en faisant les gros yeux.

- Laisse tomber Hermione ! Intervint Ron pour la première fois de la soirée.

Il lui attrapa la main et l'amena sur ses genoux. Plus elle serait loin d'Harry, mieux ce serait. Ce dernier le remercia d'un mouvement de tête. Cependant, ce n'était rien en comparaison à l'obstination de sa petite amie. Elle se releva et lâcha fermement :

- Non je ne laisserai pas passer ! Je refuse que tu nous caches quoi que ce soit d'autres Harry ! On sait où ça t'a mené ces secrets. Alors arrête de faire ta tête de mule et parle nous !

Puis se tournant vers son petit ami, elle s'écria :

- Et toi Ronald Weasley, dit-lui quelque chose ! Il t'écoutera peut être un peu plus ! À moins que tu ais décidé d'être de son côté !

Il leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré face à l'entêtement de sa petite amie.

- Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais de son côté mais je suis de l'avis de le laisser tranquille. Harry en parlera quand il se sentira prêt. Un point c'est tout ! Termina-t-il plus fermement.

- Mais... non ! Tu... Tu n'est pas croyable Ron ! Balbutia-t-elle sous l'effet de la surprise.

Elle espérait un soutien venant de lui, et au lieu de ça, elle se heurtait à un mur. Sentant qu'elle allait en remettre une couche, Harry prit les devants. Il alla chercher sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte des maraudeurs dans sa malle, prêt à fuir cette conversation qui ne le menait à rien, si ce n'est à l'énerver.

- Où comptes-tu aller encore ? Questionna Hermione d'un air suspect en le voyant prendre la cape.

- Là où j'aurais droit à un peu de calme ! J'en ai plus qu'assez que tu sois sans cesse derrière moi à épier mes moindres faits et gestes ! Cingla-t-il. Sur ce, bonne soirée à vous deux !

Il passa devant ses amis sans faire attention aux paroles d'Hermione et claqua la porte du dortoir. Il savait qu'il laissait Ron à un triste sort ; une Hermione en furie n'était pas des plus agréables comme compagnie mais rester n'aurait pas été la meilleure solution non plus. Il s'excuserait demain auprès de son meilleur ami pour ça. Pour le moment, il voulait simplement profiter de sa solitude après cette catastrophique journée.

Une fois qu'il fût sorti de sa salle commune, il mit sa cape sur sa tête et se dirigea instantanément vers la tour d'astronomie d'un pas silencieux. C'était un des rares endroits où il était sûr d'être seul, avec le parc de Poudlard ; mais s'y risquer était dangereux et il avait de très fortes chances pour se faire pincer par le duo Rusard-Miss Teigne ou alors un des préfets qui faisaient sa ronde de nuit. Il avait assez de soucis sans en rajouter d'autres. Donc sans plus réfléchir, il laissa ses pas le guider vers la tour. Il connaissait le chemin par cœur tant il l'avait parcouru pendant ses nombreuses années où il avait été pris d'insomnies régulières. Un état de fait qui revenait pour agir sur son corps. Ses nuits redevenaient courtes, et pourtant, ce n'était pas la fatigue qu'il lui manquait ; les entrainements de Quidditch avaient repris depuis peu en préparation des premiers matchs qui arrivaient et du coup, en tant que capitaine il s'entrainait bien plus que les autres pour améliorer son jeu -déjà très bon- et ses techniques. Sans oublier que les professeurs étaient encore plus exigeants au possible avec eux au vue des ASPICS qui seraient à passer à la fin de l'année. En somme, tout était réuni pour l'épuiser mais rien ne venait à bout de ces insomnies, qui donnaient une raison de plus à son cerveau pour continuer de fonctionner et d'aller toujours plus loin dans des raisonnements et des pensées qui finissaient indéniablement par le mener à Malefoy.

Essayant de ne pas y songer pour le moment, il se concentra sur l'environnement autour de lui, il ne tenait vraiment pas à se faire prendre dans les couloirs loin de son dortoir peu de temps avant le couvre feu. Il arriva rapidement au pied de l'escalier le menant à la tour, il les grimpa deux à deux et une fois à l'air libre, se délivra de sa cape qu'il déposa dans un coin. Respirant de grandes bouffées d'air frais, il se déplaça lentement à sa guise, puis il s'installa sur le rebord du muret à califourchon, un pied sur le sol et l'autre dans le vide.

- Si Hermione me voyait, elle crierait au scandale à coup sûr, Ne put-il s'empêcher de penser à voix haute.

Force était de constater que son amie aurait eu raison. Quelle personne assez intelligente prendrait le risque de se mettre dans une telle position ? Comme Harry se plaisait à dire, il n'était pas bête mais loin d'être peureux face à certaines situations pouvant se révéler dangereuses ; il aimait jouer avec ses limites, il n'y pouvait rien. Cela faisait parti de ses gènes gryffondoriens. Il mettait d'ailleurs beaucoup de choses sur le compte de son tempérament rouge et or ; ce qui était vrai mais parfois dans un autre but aussi. Une partie de lui n'oubliait jamais que le choixpeau magique avait voulu l'envoyer à Serpentard et qu'il avait donc failli se retrouver de l'autre côté. Il lui arrivait parfois de se demander comment aurait été sa vie s'il avait été vert et argent. Sans nul doute qu'il n'aurait jamais eu Ron et Hermione comme meilleurs amis ; qu'il n'aurait jamais eu ce poste de capitaine dans l'équipe de Quidditch ; peut être même qu'il ne se serait jamais rebellé tant de fois face à Voldemort et qu'il ne l'aurait pas détruit à l'heure actuelle ; et aussi... il se serait sûrement lié d'amitié avec Malefoy et pourquoi pas plus...

À cette pensée, il eut un violent frisson qui le ramena à la réalité, comme pour lui rappeler sa vraie place. Il était un Gryffondor ; capitaine et attrapeur de son équipe ; vainqueur de la dernière bataille contre face de serpent et surtout, aussi éloigné que le lui permettait son statut de Drago Malefoy.

À cette dernière constatation, il ressentit un pincement dans sa poitrine. Il se frotta les yeux derrière ses lunettes et soupira une énième fois. Il laissa son regard dériver au loin, espérant qu'un mouvement quelconque attirerait son attention ; ce qui n'arriva pas. Il semblait que même la nature avait décidé de se liguer contre lui, le laissant avec ses éternelles interrogations concernant ce blondinet arrogant.

«Autant pousser sa curiosité plus loin» pensa-t-il.

En un mouvement souple et rapide, il balança sa jambe de l'autre côté et se retrouva sur la terre ferme. Il alla s'installer non loin de la porte et sortit la carte des maraudeurs ainsi que sa baguette qu'il pointa sur elle.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, récita-t-il comme un automate.

Aussitôt le plan de l'école se dessina avec ses petits points représentant élèves, professeurs et autres. Sans s'attarder sur les détails de moindre importance, il se mit frénétiquement à chercher sa Némésis. Il le trouva rapidement dans sa salle commune. Apparemment, il n'était pas seul puisque les petits points à ses côtés représentés Zabini et Parkinson. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'amertume face à cette constatation que quoiqu'il fasse, Malefoy n'était jamais seul. Il devait bien reconnaître que depuis que Ron et Hermione étaient ensemble, il passait moins de temps avec eux ; surtout qu'il n'arrangeait pas les choses en agissant comme il le faisait dernièrement. Harry avait l'impression que sa mauvaise humeur quotidienne ainsi que ses bagarres répétées avec les Serpentards ne faisaient qu'éloigner un peu plus ses meilleurs amis. Or c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Si sa conscience affirmait cet état de fait, son caractère et son état d'âme ne voulait certainement pas laisser couler les insultes que ces maudits verts et argents lui destinaient sans cesse. Il était tout bonnement hors de question de se laisser faire. Honneur oblige !

Le Survivant s'était rendu compte depuis la rentrée que son caractère avait vraiment changé. Il avait toujours été impulsif, mais pas à ce point. Il décollait à la moindre remontrance, il devenait même agressif avec ses propres camarades de maison. Seamus en était le parfait exemple. D'ailleurs, Harry songea qu'il ne lui avait pas réellement adressé la parole depuis la scène dans la Grande Salle. Il arrivait qu'ils s'échangent quelques mots mais rien de plus. Haussant les épaules, il rejeta dans un coin de sa tête le problème Finnigan et retourna à Malefoy.

À ce propos, ce dernier avait l'air agité. Il ne cessait de tourner en rond devant ses amis. Puis il finit par sortir rapidement de sa salle commune. Harry fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce que pouvait bien avoir le blond ? Se serait-il disputé ? Voilà un des inconvénients que possédait cette carte, il pouvait voir les différents mouvements de tous mais rien d'autre. Sa curiosité était piquée à vif et il ne pouvait la satisfaire.

Il resta donc un certain temps à réfléchir sur Malefoy tout en le regardant déambuler dans les sombres couloirs du château. S'il était sur les nerfs comme le pensait le brun, il plaignait sincèrement les fraudeurs qui seraient pris hors de leur dortoir ; Malefoy allait se déchainer sur eux et les points retirés allaient valser très vite. Il se félicita mentalement d'avoir apporté sa cape d'invisibilité. Il réussirait sans problème à lui échapper, même si une partie de lui souhaitait plus que tout le voir, lui parler, le toucher ?

Combien de fois s'était-il imaginer tendre sa main pour parcourir la peau douce et lisse de sa joue pour redescendre et effleurer ces lèvres si cruelles par les mots qui pouvaient en sortir ? Rien que s'imaginer cette scène le faisait frémir. Cela restait néanmoins un simple rêve, une scène qui resterait gravée dans le monde imaginaire de ses nuits. Jamais il n'aurait la chance infime de pouvoir réaliser cela. Un triste sourire prit place sur son visage, transcription d'un amour unique et perdu. Il s'était entiché de la mauvaise personne, mais il n'y pouvait strictement rien. Ne disait-on pas que le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore ? Cette citation était peut être facile, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle résumait parfaitement ce qu'il en était. Par trop souvent, Harry s'était creusé la tête pour comprendre pourquoi ses sentiments s'étaient dirigés vers ce prétentieux de Malefoy. Sans succès.

Il finit par laisser reposer sa tête contre le mur froid, fatigué de toutes ces pensées qui tournoyaient à l'intérieur de lui. Il n'oubliait pas de jeter des coups d'œil à la carte, gardant Malefoy en vue. Quelques minutes plus tard, il le vit changer de cap.

Fronçant les sourcils, il allait se demander où il courrait ainsi quand il le vit prendre la direction de la tour. De là où il était, il ne lui faudrait pas plus de cinq minutes pour arriver et le découvrir par la même occasion. Sans plus attendre il se releva, tapota la carte pour faire disparaître le plan de l'école, la rangea dans sa poche et enfila sa cape. Il eut à peine le temps de souffler qu'au même instant, Malefoy arrivait.

Harry remarqua immédiatement l'expression de son visage. Il semblait exténué, et peiné vu le regard qu'il avait. C'était une des rares fois où il le voyait ainsi, sans son masque d'indifférence.

D'un pas lent et sans se douter que le Gryffondor était là, Malefoy se dirigea près du muret et y posa ses mains avec un soupir résigné. Il reste un moment dans cette posture, puis se détourna et s'assit par terre. Ses yeux passèrent en revue toute la tour et s'arrêtèrent sous le voir sur Harry.

Avoir ce regard gris posé sur lui -même inconsciemment- fit s'accélérer le respiration du Gryffondor. Il savait pourtant que le Serpentard ne le voyait pas. Si cela avait été le cas, s'en serait suivi une autre joute verbale et tout ce qu'il détestait qui aller avec.

Au moment où Harry allait repartir discrètement, le Serpentard laissa échapper un sanglot étouffé.

- Quel imbécile je fais... Lâcha-t-il douloureusement. Un parfait petit con...

Il enfonça sa tête entre ses bras et éclata en sanglot qu'il tentait vainement d'amoindrir. Cette scène fit chavirer le cœur d'Harry.

Voir Malefoy dans un tel état de faiblesse était loin d'être plaisant. C'était déconcertant voire impensable. Paradoxalement il avait enfin la preuve qu'il était un être humain, capable de ressentir et exprimer des émotions contrairement à ce que tout le monde pouvait prétendre.

Il avait envi de retirer cette fichue cape et aller le prendre dans ses bras. Il souhaitait tant lui apporter son soutien dans cette soirée délicate. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'avait touché à ce point et ne tenait pas à le savoir si cela concernait un quelconque individu auquel il aurait pu s'attacher. D'un autre côté, il doutait que ce fusse une de ses conquêtes qui le mette dans cet état. Sentant que ses gestes pourraient le trahir, Harry préféra se détourner de ce spectacle ô combien déstabilisant pour ses sentiments.

Il s'éclipsa aussi discrètement que possible et retourna morose dans son dortoir. Le long des couloirs et même une fois dans son lit, il ne put s'éviter de repenser à la scène à laquelle il avait assisté sur la tour. Ce soir là, il dormit très mal ; trop agité par Malefoy et ses pleurs.

_~O~O~O~O~_

**Samedi 6 Octobre**

**Salle Commune des Gryffondors, 10h17.**

Le lendemain matin, quand Harry émergea de son sommeil, il eut l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Il était loin d'avoir passé une nuit calme et reposante. Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil. Il n'avait cessé de se réveiller, se tournant dans tous les sens en quête d'une position confortable susceptible de le plonger dans les bras de Morphée...

Le problème Malefoy n'avait pas arrêté d'accaparer ses pensées, relayant le besoin de son corps à recharger les batteries très loin dans un tout petit coin de sa tête.

«Heureusement que l'on est samedi et qu'il n'y a pas cours, sinon j'aurai eu une sale gueule...» pensa-t-il en émergeant.

Harry finit par sortir lentement de son lit, attrapant au passage ses lunettes et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Il prit une douche tiède, ce qui acheva de le réveiller. Sa toilette ne prit pas plus de vingt minutes et il finit par sortir, prêt à attaquer son week end.

Pour l'occasion, il avait troqué son uniforme noir habituel des cours pour un jean délavé assez classe et une chemise couleur émeraude -cadeau d'Hermione à son dernier anniversaire- qui retombait agréablement sur son pantalon. Au passage, il enfila ses chaussures noires. Seulement à cet instant, il se rendit compte que le dortoir était trop calme pour un samedi matin. En effet, ce dernier était désert. Surpris, il regarda sa montre et fut choqué de voir qu'il était si tard. Il n'avait pourtant pas eu l'impression de dormir autant. Sans se poser plus de question, il descendit dans la Grande Salle.

En arrivant, il trouva Ron et Hermione en grande discussion avec Parvati et Dean.

- Tiens Harry ! Tu as enfin fini par nous faire grâce de ta présence, S'exclama son ami noir en le voyant s'installer en face de lui.

- Bonjour à vous aussi, je vais bien merci de vous en inquiéter, rétorqua le brun d'humeur taquine.

Il commença à se servir un verre de jus de citrouille et un croissant sous les regards surpris de ses camarades.

- Tu m'as l'air de très bonne humeur toi, Lui dit Ron à ses côtés en l'observant.

- Et très bien habillé aussi ! Compléta Parvati à qui rien n'échappait.

Le brun lui sourit et déclara :

- Remercie Hermione pour ses goûts, c'est un de ses cadeaux.

- Très bon choix Hermione, dit Parvati à la brunette.

Ce compliment fit pouffer de rire Dean et Ron. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré de leur réaction et tenta d'éviter de rougir de la même manière.

- Oh vous deux, vous êtes de vrais gamins à vous vautrer pour un rien, dit Hermione aux garçons. Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais que vas-t-on faire aujourd'hui ?

Ron fit mine de réfléchir.

- On a qu'à aller faire un tour chez Honeyducke et aussi chez Zonko !

Au nom des boutiques, Harry releva vivement la tête : Pré-Au-Lard. Il avait complètement oublié qu'une sortie était prévue. Et bien sûr, il était bloqué au château à cause de ses frasques de la veille.

«Quel con !» se fustigea-t-il intérieurement.

Il tenta de ne rien laisser paraître et demanda innocemment :

- Alors, une bonne journée s'annonce pour vous. Quel est le programme ?

- C'est vrai que tu ne peux pas venir... se rappela Dean quelque peu gêné de laisser son camarade de côté.

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je trouverai bien de quoi m'occuper, sourit-il.

Ses amis acquiescèrent, vaguement convaincus. Surtout Ron et Hermione, ils ne voulaient pas laisser leur meilleur ami seul. La confrontation de la veille était encore dans leurs esprits, plus pour la brune que pour son petit ami. Elle avait poussé Harry dans ses ultimes retranchements avec ses remontrances.

Juste avant de prendre la direction du village, Hermione demanda aux autres de l'attendre près du grand portail. Elle se tourna vers Harry, mais avant d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche pour s'excuser, il la devança.

- C'est bon Hermione, on ne va pas revenir sur ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Tu ne faisais rien de mal, à part ton rôle d'amie. Je peux le comprendre... Avec le recul.

- Je m'excuse quand même, je n'aurais pas dû te pousser comme je l'ai fait. J'ai agi sottement ! Moi et mon foutu respect des règlements ! Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le brun se mit à rire.

- Vite dit quand même ! À nous trois, on a enfreint toutes les règles de cette école depuis que nous sommes arrivés.

- Tu n'as pas tord... Alors, tout est arrangé ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sûr Hermione ! Allez, va rejoindre les autres ! Lui confirma-t-il avec un mouvement en direction du parc.

Elle lui fit un signe de la main avant de disparaître à l'extérieur, courant déjà vers ses trois camarades qui l'attendaient.

En la regardant s'éloigner, Harry poussa un petit soupir. Il savait très bien qu'Hermione serait venue lui parler tôt ou tard. Il s'y était préparé mentalement, et dans l'optique de ne rien laisser paraître, il s'était plus ou moins battu contre cette envie d'être agressif avec elle.

Tout en prenant la direction des escaliers, il se félicita d'avoir mi un terme aussi rapidement à cette discussion. Il laissait couler l'épisode de la veille, et c'était mieux ainsi.

Se sentant plus léger, il accéléra l'allure. Il ne savait trop que faire de sa journée, seul... puis il se souvint d'un certain devoir en Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal que leur avait donné Lupin. Il avait encore deux semaines pour le réaliser et en était conscient. Cependant, ses options étaient limitées : c'était soit plonger dans le sujet «Les Vampires : Créatures Atypiques ou Humanité Enfouie », soit faire ce stupide exposé écrit sur « La consistance des potions : leurs atouts et leurs dangers une fois associés ». Autant dire que le choix était vite fait dans sa tête. Notre courageux Gryffondor préférait encore avoir à faire à une horde de vampires déchainés plutôt qu'à un seul chaudron rempli du substances inqualifiables. Le sens du danger n'avait vraiment aucune limite chez ces Rouges et Ors quand il était question de fuir ce qu'ils détestent le plus. Charmant !

Harry monta vers la tour pour chercher son sac, du parchemin et des plumes. Comme il s'en doutait, il ne croisa personne à part les deuxièmes et premières années qui étaient bien trop jeunes pour aller à Pré-Au-Lard. Même les septièmes années, qui connaissait très bien l'endroit avaient déserté là-bas. C'était pour dire à quel point la journée serait longue sans occupation. En ressortant de la salle, il prit courageusement la direction de l'endroit préféré d'Hermione où il serait amené à rester un moment : la Bibliothèque.

_~O~O~O~O~_

**Samedi 6 Octobre**

**Grande Salle, 10h33.**

A la table des Serpentards, l'ambiance n'était pas à son beau fixe. Du moins, c'était le cas pour un petit groupe de septième année, guère motivé pour ce début de week end. Ils s'étaient installés loin des autres, à l'écart, pour pouvoir être tranquille dans leur discussion. Ce qui n'était pas compliqué vu le nombre de vert et argent qui s'étaient retrouvé du côté de Voldemort lors de la Guerre, expliquant les places vides -plutôt nombreuses- autour de leur table. Ajouté à leur notoriété dans leur maison, ils pouvaient être certains de bénéficier de la quiétude qu'ils voulaient. Pourtant, Pansy Parkinson aurait aimé qu'un individu quelconque vienne les déranger. En cet instant, elle en venait même à regretter cette dinde de Millicent Bulstrode. Elle ne cessait de regarder les grandes portes toutes les minutes, à la recherche évidente d'un sujet de discussion ou de quelqu'un.

Théodore qui voyait le petit jeu de sa camarade depuis un moment, finit par intervenir et casser le silence du groupe :

- Pansy, si tu continues de regarder dans cette direction en ne cessant de bouger sur ta chaise, je te jure que je te colle les fesses avec un sort et te bande les yeux ! De cette manière, je pourrais déjeuner tranquillement sans voir poindre une crise nerf dès le petit matin par tes gesticulations incessantes et énervantes !

La brunette posa ses couverts avec fracas sur la table et le regarda d'un œil mauvais.

- C'est bon Théo, lâche-moi un peu ! Je n'y peux rien si je suis aussi stressée.

- Je ne chercherai même pas à demander pourquoi, répliqua-t-il aussitôt, acerbe. Arrête de t'en faire autant, Blaise va revenir vivant avec ton dragon d'amour !

- Je ne parierai pas là-dessus lança Goyle, installé à côté de Théo.

Instantanément, il se fit fusiller du regard par ses deux amis.

- Bah quoi ? Lanca-t-il à la ronde. Vous savez très bien comment est Drago, en temps normal. Alors on ne parle même pas de ces dernières semaines où il est, sans vouloir l'offenser en parlant dans son dos bien sûr, très instable. On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre. On doit toujours faire attention à ce que l'on dit, sous peine de se prendre un sort ou des répliques cinglantes en pleine tête ! Il rivaliserait presque avec Potter !

Pansy et Théo se regardèrent et acquiescèrent lentement, résignés de devoir avouer cet état de fait.

- Hum... Tu n'as pas tord Goyle, dit Théo. J'espère seulement que Blaise réussira à sortir Drago de sa chambre, sans se faire amocher. Il a déjà pris assez cher avec Potter la dernière fois.

Le trio n'avait pas oublié l'altercation qu'avait subi leur ami. Et ils ne voulaient pas qu'il subisse un second round avec Drago. Surtout parce que ce serait leur faute si cela venait à se produire.

Le matin même, en découvrant que leur préfet-en-chef n'était pas présent dans la Salle Commune, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour que quelqu'un aille le déloger de son repère. Et bien évidemment, c'était tombé sur Blaise. L'argument avancé avait été qu'il était le seul susceptible de faire face au blondinet sans broncher d'un poil. Ce qui était partiellement vrai.

- Au moins, Crabbe est avec lui, tenta de se rassurer Pansy.

Théo ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit ce que l'on appelle un « garde du corps expérimenté ». Dès que Drago commencera à hausser le ton, Crabbe va se faire la malle et laissera sans hésiter Blaise à son triste sort.

- Arrête donc un peu Théo ! Couina la brune. T'es qu'un sale con quand tu t'y mets ! C'est de l'un de tes amis dont tu parles !

- Lequel ? Répliqua-t-il d'un ton indifférent. Oh c'est bon, je rigole. Blaise va revenir, sain et sauf ! Et de préférence avec ton Dragounet ! Dit-il en accentuant plus qu'il n'aurait dû le surnom.

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler tel des enfants, sous les yeux de Goyle, qui finit par les oublier au profit de son assiette, bien plus intéressante à son goût. Ce petit jeu dura une dizaine de minutes avant qu'ils ne voient apparaître Blaise, suivi de très près par Drago Malefoy, et de Crabbe qui fermait la marche comme un bon vieux toutou fidèle à son maître.

Pansy s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche quand Blaise trancha rapidement la conversation en s'installant à leurs côtés :

- Je ne veux aucun commentaire, et au passage, vous me revaudrait ça vous deux.

La brune et Théo s'accordèrent un regard qui en disait long. Leur ami avait bataillé sec pour faire venir monseigneur Malefoy de ses pénates. Et ils allaient le payer un jour ou l'autre.

Ce dernier leur adressa un geste de la tête comme salut, et s'installa face à eux. Entre Crabbe et Goyle. Il commença à remplir son assiette, comme si de rien n'était. Il espérait du calme et n'avait aucune envie de voir cette journée qui commençait à peine, prendre un tournant beaucoup moins agréable. Blaise en avait assez fait pour le restant du week-end. Se faire tirer de sa propre chambre aussi durement par un ami, sous prétexte qu'il ne cesse de s'isoler, n'était pas à faire. Drago n'était pas dupe, il avait pleinement conscience que Blaise n'était pas le seul responsable dans cette histoire. Les deux autres qui lui faisaient face étaient dans le coup. Et il n'hésiterait pas à le leur faire savoir à l'occasion. Peut être très rapidement s'ils n'arrêtaient pas immédiatement de le fixer comme une pauvre bête malheureuse.

- Je vous préviens... Il vaudrait mieux que vous arrêtiez de me regarder de cette manière tout de suite. Sinon je vous jure que je ne vais pas retenir longtemps mes envies de meurtre. Et au lieu de faire subir cela à un Gryffondor, comme je le prévois assez régulièrement, cela va tomber sur vous ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Déclara-t-il de sa voix la plus froide.

- Drago... tu... on s'inquiétait pour toi, balbutia Pansy. Je sais parfaitement que tu n'es pas content que l'on ait manigancé ce plan pour te faire sortir de ta chambre, mais au moins, tu sors. Rester enfermé entre quatre murs n'est pas la solution. On sait que tu ne vas pas bien, alors en tant qu'ami, on a agi pour...

- Que sais-tu de ce qui est bien ou non pour moi Pansy ? Déclara le Préfet en la fixant de ses yeux froids. Je ne vous ai rien demandé que je sache !

Théo soupira. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, Blaise intervint rapidement :

- Là n'est pas la question. On se moque éperdument que tu ne sois pas content. Le problème n'est pas là. Merde à la fin Drago ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de nous éviter ! Y'en a marre ! S'exclama-t-il. Arrête de croire que tu es seul sur cette foutue Terre. Ouvre les yeux ! Ou on le fera pour toi ! Et dans le genre tenace, y'a pas à dire... Je suis pire que toi ! Sourit-il sournoisement.

Ce sourire lui rappela l'épisode précédent qui avait eu lieu une demi-heure plus tôt. Blaise avait fini par gagner. Et cela l'énerva.

Sans le montrer, il se contenta de retourner à son assiette et son jus de citrouille fraichement servi. Mieux valait-il encore rester silencieux que d'avouer sa défaite. Il avait perdu une bataille mais pas la guerre. Foi de Malefoy !

Ayant remis un peu d'ordre à la table, Blaise redirigea la conversation sur un sujet moins houleux : le déroulement de leur samedi.

- Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais si l'on continue sur ce chemin, la journée risque d'être longue alors... que fait-on ? S'enquit-il en regardant ses amis.

- Eh bien, il fait beau, ce qui promet une belle journée. De plus, une sortie à Pré-Au-Lard est organisée... éluda Théo. Nous n'avons qu'à y aller. Au moins, nous changerons d'air. Et si vous voulez mon avis, cela nous fera le plus grand bien !

- Je suis partante ! S'exclama Pansy. Ça me permettra de faire le tour de quelques boutiques ! J'ai entendu parler d'une nouvelle enseigne qui a ouvert ses portes. Il paraîtrait que c'est un styliste américain qui se serait installé ici, pour conquérir les Sorciers d'Europe ! Il faut absolument que j'aille voir ça !

Elle sautillait d'impatience sur sa chaise, ce qui eut le don de faire rire Blaise.

- Tu n'es pas croyable ! Lui dit-il. Tu ne vas quand même pas nous tirer là-bas ?!

- Ose me dire que la mode ne t'intéresse pas Blaise Zabini ! Hein ?! Si cette boutique est ouverte, je suis sure que tu seras le premier à y entrer ! Répliqua-t-elle.

- Oui, j'irais peut-être y faire un tour. Par curiosité.

- Par curiosité ? Toi ? Mon œil ! En matière de vêtements et dernières tendances, tu es toujours l'un des protagonistes pour lancer le départ ! Sans vouloir t'offenser Drago, bien sûr ! Se rattrapa Pansy.

Le dit Drago fit un geste désinvolte de la main, pour bien faire comprendre qu'il pouvait débattre encore longtemps sur ce thème. Mais qu'il n'y participerait pas.

Il n'en avait aucune envie. Ses pensées étaient tout autre. Toujours les mêmes d'ailleurs. Toujours ce même sujet. Cette même personne.

Il soupira, tout en se passant la main sur les yeux. C'en était obsédant. Et il n'en pouvait plus.

Comme pour couper court à son monologue silencieux, Théo bouscula ses amis à sa façon :

- Oh ! Je vous signale qu'il est presque 11h et que nous sommes toujours dans la Grande Salle. Alors épargnez-nous votre débat sur les fringues ! Pansy, n'en remet pas une couche, tu le feras quand nous serons dehors ! Insista-t-il sous le regard de son amie. Mais pour ça, levons-nous et marchons ! Fit-il dans un geste théâtral.

En se levant, Drago ne put empêcher son regard de dériver un instant à la table du fond. Celle des Gryffondors. Il savait très précisément où regarder, mais ce qu'il vit le laisse morose. Les places étaient vides. Sans laisser paraître son état d'esprit, il se vêtit de sa cape noire. Prêt à partir pour une longue journée encerclée de sa bande d'amis...

En temps normal, il adorait fanfaronner avec eux, attirer le regard des autres, lancer des répliques à qui voulait bien l'écouter. Mais à présent... tout ça lui paraissait fade, sans aucune saveur. Aujourd'hui, il se contenterait simplement de suivre le mouvement. Où voudront bien aller Pansy, Blaise, Théo, Grégory et Vincent...

Un soupir de plus de la part de Drago et ils franchissaient tous la grande Porte du château.

Il est vrai que le temps était idéal pour sortir. Un beau ciel bleu, parsemé de quelques nuages blancs ne donnait pas envie de rester enfermé. Il y avait tout de même un peu de vent. Mais pour un début Octobre, il n'allait pas se plaindre. Au contraire, il fallait en profiter tant qu'il le pouvait.

Sur le chemin vers Pré-Au-Lard, Théo s'arrangea pour être aux côtés de Drago. Il ne voulait pas le perdre de vue, sachant qu'il avait refusé de sortir de sa chambre le matin même. Vu son silence, il serait très facile de ne pas remarquer sa présence s'il venait à faire demi-tour. Valait-il mieux être prudent avec Drago Malefoy.

Le Préfêt-en-Chef avait remarqué le comportement de son ami. Cela eu le don de l'agacer très vite, et il ne se gêna pas pour le lui faire remarquer :

- Théo, tu n'es pas obligé de me coller aux basques comme un toutou ! Cingla-t-il de sa voix froide.

- Mais... De quoi parles-tu ? Je suis simplement à côté de toi, comme le fait Pansy avec Blaise. Fit-il d'un ton innocent.

- C'est bon, arrête de sauter sur tout le monde dès qu'il est à moins d'un mètre de ta personne Drago, c'en est pénible ! Répondit Blaise, qui avançait d'un bon train devant eux.

Le blondinet était sous le choc. Blaise ne lui parlait jamais de cette façon.

Par principe d'abord, ils s'étaient tous deux pris de bonnes manières par leur nom respectif et l'influence de leur géniteur ou génitrice. Puis par la suite, une profonde amitié s'était nouée pour laisser place à un réel respect envers l'autre.

Alors à cet instant précis, Drago était choqué de voir la répartie agressive dont il faisait les frais. Il digéra la pilule dans son coin. Et se promit de ne plus intervenir.

Le reste du trajet jusqu'à la ville se déroula dans l'atmosphère la plus calme. Et pesante pour cette chère Pansy. Elle qui affectionnait tant ces sorties... Cela n'entama pas plus son moral, quand elle vit au loin une affiche annonçant la nouvelle enseigne qui ouvrait ses portes. Celle dont elle avait entendu parler.

- Finalement, ces rumeurs se révèlent vraies ! J'ai hâte d'entrer dans cette boutique ! Tu m'accompagnes Drago ? Sourit Pansy. Je sais que tu ado...

- Non, je n'en ai aucune envie. La coupa-t-il.

Elle ravala bien vite le sourire qui avait osé percer.

- Ne t'en fais pas Pansy, Drago va venir bien gentiment avec nous. N'est-ce pas Drago ? Déclara Blaise, très persuasif.

- Tu ne peux pas m'obliger...

- Tu crois ça ?! Dit le Noir en haussant le ton. N'oublie pas que je suis plus têtu que toi !

- C'est bon ! Je viens ! Capitula le Chef des verts et argents.

Théo, Vincent et Grégory ne purent qu'échanger un regard qui en disait long. Ils avaient un mauvais pressentiment sur la suite de la journée.

« Si on a pas une explosion entre Drago et Blaise avant que l'on soit rentré à Poudlard ce soir, ce sera un miracle ! » pensa désespérément Théo.

Il connaissait Blaise, et avait toute confiance en lui. Il avait conscience que seul lui pouvait arrêter ou freiner leur Préfet. Mais il sentait que Drago n'allait pas supporter très longtemps de se faire rembarrer aussi durement. Ami ou pas.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que tout aille au mieux.

Comme s'il y avait une âme charitable qui l'avait écouté là-haut, la tension qui régner avait baissé son niveau. Ils se mirent d'un accord commun pour aller faire un tour chez Zonko, le magasin de farces et attrapes ; puis ils iraient manger un morceau au petit resto' spécial étudiant qui avait ouvert l'an dernier ; en passant dans toutes les boutiques de prêt-à-porter dans lesquelles Pansy avait décidé d'y mettre son nez ; sans oublier de finir leur passage aux Trois Balais pour déguster l'une des spécialités de Mme Rosmerta.

Ils avaient beau connaître par cœur cette ville, ces allées, les boutiques et les gens qu'ils y voyaient, ils ne pouvaient pourtant pas se lasser de la bonne humeur qui entourait Pré-Au-Lard. Cet état était contagieux, même les Serpentards pouvaient sourire et s'amuser.

Après le passage chez Zonko et quelques mornilles en moins dans les poches, Théo ne cessait de faire le pitre avec Blaise, imaginant quelques petits coups en douce qu'ils pourraient jouer à quelques Poufsoufles malheureux qui croiseraient leur chemin. Ils finirent par arracher quelques sourires à Drago, qui ne participait guère mais qui écoutait calmement leurs plans parfois abracadabrants qu'ils pourraient tenter vers les Gryffondors -qui restaient maître dans ce domaine et- donc très méfiants et durs à piéger. Il ne cessait de soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel.

Tant que ses réactions étaient limitées à ce genre de choses, cela était bon signe selon les autres. L'humeur était donc détendue en allant à la ''Croque Citrouille'' -le Resto' étudiant du village. En chemin, ils croisèrent un bon nombre de Gryffondors et Poufsoufles, les rouges et or étant les plus nombreux, à n'en pas douter.

En les observant, Drago ne put retenir son envie de croiser Potter et sa clique. Il avait ce besoin de le percevoir au moins une fois dans la journée, c'était plus fort que lui. Et pour l'instant, aucun signe du Sauveur du Monde, ce qui l'exaspéra. Il ne retint donc pas un claquement de langue en voyant une bande de cinquième année passer devant lui. Il reconnut le jeune Crivey, hyperactif invétéré tout comme son frère. Il avait au moins la décence de ne pas se balader avec cet appareil autour du cou. Il détourna donc le regard, sans intérêt, pour retourner vers Pansy, qui l'attendait à l'entrée du Resto' en lui tenant la porte. Il n'avait même pas fait attention qu'il s'était un peu attardé. Il accéléra le pas pour la rattraper.

Au moment où il passa la porte, il se fit stopper.

- Que faisais-tu à trainer derrière ? Tu n'as même pas ronchonner après que Vincent et Greg' aient presque couru jusqu'ici parce que leurs ventres criaient famine. Et pourtant, Merlin sait que tu détestes ces comportements rédhibitoires à la nourriture ! Lui dit gentiment son amie.

- Rien Pansy, je ne faisais rien... J'étais...simplement perdu... C'est tout. Répondit Drago, de façon neutre.

- Si tu veux mon avis, tu es un peu trop dans tes pensées ces dernières semaines... Dit calmement Pansy, en allant s'assoir à la table que les garçons occupée déjà.

Il la regarda passer devant lui, en réfléchissant à ses propos. Il était vrai qu'il était souvent ailleurs. Cependant, il n'aurait jamais songé que cela se voyait autant. Il allait devoir être bien plus prudent, sinon ses amis finiraient par savoir la vérité. Cette inéluctable vérité qu'il avait décidé de ne jamais laisser transparaitre depuis qu'il en avait pris pleinement conscience.

Il se secoua mentalement et se dirigea le plus naturellement vers ses amis.

Une fois assis, ils prirent commande et en attendant que leurs plats arrivent, se mirent à discuter des derniers potins Poudlardiens, sous la coupe de Pansy -la mieux informée du groupe.

Inéluctablement, les sujets portèrent sur les couples du moment. Tous ceux dont parlait la brunette étaient des gens indifférents ou tout comme, aux yeux de Drago. À chaque fois que cela concernait un Gryffondor, il redoutait d'entendre le pire. Évidemment, son amie, pas à Serpentard pour rien, finit par nommer **LE** couple du moment : Granger et Weasley.

- S'il y en a bien deux à qui l'on s'attendait ensemble, c'est bien eux, s'exclama Théo. La question qui se posait n'était pas ''qui'' mais plutôt ''quand''.

- Cela fait des années qu'ils se cherchent, renchérit le Préfet. Quand je les ai vu se tenir la main pour la première fois, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de leur dire « il était temps ».

Drago rigola doucement en y songeant, se joignant ainsi aux autres pour la première fois. Leur faisant plaisir du même coup.

- Ce n'est guère surprenant, dit Blaise en haussant les épaules. Ce qui l'est en revanche, c'est qu'ils soient moins avec Potter. Enfin... je les comprends. Il est légèrement explosif... Et je sais de quoi je parle !

Au lieu de continuer la discussion, Drago s'arrêta net. Il y était. Le moment où Pansy allait dévoiler une partie sur sa Némésis.

Il la regardait, dans l'attente d'être blessé, mis face à vérité douloureuse de voir son Obsession avec quelqu'un.

Son coeur battait fort, et il se prit à espérer que personne ne l'entende. Cela sonnerait comme une révélation.

- D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu sais quelque chose à ce sujet Pansy ? S'enquit Blaise. Toi qui sait tout sur tout.

Elle fronça les sourcils, signe de sa réflexion.

- Eh bien, à ma connaissance, je n'ai rien entendu de tel. Je pense que je n'aurais en aucun cas besoin de vous le dire si cela viendrait à se produire. Chaque fille de l'école aurait eu son mot à dire là-dessus, à n'en pas douter vu le nombre qui espère être la future Madame Potter.

- Ou garçon Pansy, ajouta Théo avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. N'oublions pas qu'il est peut être bi' ! Ce qui pourrait aisément se comprendre ! Chang était certes, pas trop mal, mais bien trop pleurnicharde. Ça peut freiner plus d'un mec ; voire les tourner vers plus de masculinité. Et depuis... c'est plutôt morose dans sa vie.

- Et la fille Weasley ? Intervint Greg', s'attirant au passage une assemblée de regards surpris.

- Tu sais suivre une conversation toi ? Fit Blaise, levant un sourcil perplexe face à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Je ne suis pas aussi stupide que tu le crois !

- On aurait pu croire pendant toutes ces années. Ton cerveau se limite bien souvent à ton estomac !

Avant que Gregory n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, la serveuse vint leur apporter leurs plats, coupant court à la querelle qui risquait d'exploser. Et comme pour prouver les dires de l'aristocrate noir, son ami ne mit pas longtemps à se jeter sur son assiette, oubliant totalement les piques lancées envers son intelligence.

A la plus grande déception de Drago, le sujet ''Potter'' ne revint pas dans les conversations. Il se contenta donc de suivre posément les échanges de ses amis, sans intervenir plus de quelques mots par ci, par là.

Il n'avait aucune envie d'être là.

Tout ce à quoi il aspirait, c'était se retrouver seul. Il attendait donc avec beaucoup d'impatience le moment où il quitterait le village, bien trop bondé d'élèves de l'école, qui l'agaçait à s'esclaffer dans tous les sens, à crier plus fort qu'il n'en était permis. Il souhaitait retrouver le calme de sa chambre, et rien d'autre pour le troubler que le ronronnement du feu dans la cheminée au début de soirée.

Et au diable ce que pourrait penser ses amis !

Le début de l'après-midi démarra comme l'avait décidé toute la troupe. Surtout Pansy.

Elle courrait de boutiques en boutiques à tel point que les garçons étaient bien trop souvent loin derrière elle.

Drago commençait à en avoir marre de se faire traîner. Et il n'était pas le seul à le faire ressentir.

- Pansy est insupportable aujourd'hui. J'en peux plus de tous ces magasins de vêtements qu'elle épie comme si elle allait tout dévaliser, déclara Théo, appuyé contre la vitrine de l'une de ces horreurs pour homme.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, marmonna le blond.

Ils étaient restés dehors, de peur de se voir attribué un autre sac remplis de nouveaux achats.

- Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Blaise accepte de la suivre de son plein gré !

- Il est aussi mordu de mode qu'elle, c'est normal Théo !

- Ouais, tu n'as pas tord ! En plus, j'ai les pieds qui sont en compote à cause d'elle !

Il en était à cet état de fait quand une bande ,bien connue, de Rouge et Or passèrent devant eux. Drago s'était immédiatement stoppé, et ne pouvait résister à l'envie de les regarder avec insistance. Il chercha tel un forcené cette tête aux cheveux ébènes en bataille. En vain.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Il aurait dû être là... pourquoi n'est-il pas avec eux... souffla-t-il, si bas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Drago ?

Il se retourna et comprit qu'il avait parlé à voix basse. Théo l'observait, dans l'attente qu'il réitère ses propos, son aucun doute.

- Rien, je parlais tout seul.

- Ca t'arrive souvent si tu veux mon point de vue, déclara son ami, en essayant tant bien que mal de soulager ses pieds douloureux.

- La différence est que je n'ai pas besoin de tout avis Nott. Occupe-toi de tes affaires ! Argua le blond avec verve.

- C'est bon, je n'ai rien dit de mal. Calme-toi donc Malefoy ! Finit-il en insistant sur l'emploi du nom de famille.

Il était rare qu'ils s'appellent autrement que par leur nom. Seulement dans les jours de tension entre eux. Comme maintenant.

Au même moment, la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit sur Pansy, Blaise, suivis de Vincent et Greg' qui faisaient office de porteurs.

- Vous ne savez pas ce que vous avez loupé les garçons, s'écria la brune, toute joyeuse. Ils possèdent une nouvelle collection tout à fait splendide. Drago, j'ai d'ailleurs repéré une magnifique cape noire, avec des broderies...

- Tais-toi ! Je m'en fou ! Claqua le blond. Peut-on rentrer à présent ? Je n'en peux plus de ces boutiques.

Il perdait tout contrôle, mais Théo l'avait mis en tel état de stress que ce n'était plus supportable. Il avait réellement besoin de se retrouver seul. Ses amis ne comprenaient pas son état. Au lieu d'arranger les choses, ils les empiraient.

Blaise, qui ressentait le mal-être naissant de son amie, se décida, une fois de plus, à braver le dragon qu'était en temps normal son meilleur ami.

- Arrête donc Drago ! Si j'étais toi, j'adopterai une autre attitude, sinon tu te réveilleras un beau jour et tu n'auras plus personne. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ton comportement ! Être agressif comme tu l'es, ne va pas t'apporter de bonnes choses. Au contraire ! Et cela va très vite te tomber dessus si tu continues sur cette voie !

- Est-ce une menace personnelle Blaise ? Questionna le blond en levant un sourcil narquois. Tu prends donc le pari de me faire payer mes paroles ou mes actes à chaque fois que je vais être un méchant garçon, se moqua-t-il.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire Drago. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon ami que je vais tout te laisser faire. Surtout pas avec nos amis ! Prends-en note ! Promit-il, les yeux rivés sur les orbes glaciales qui l'observer.

Finalement, sa porte de sortie était devant lui.

Sans même lui répondre quoi que ce soit, ce qui était fait rarissime que de laisser le dernier mot à ses adversaires, il fît demi-tour. Non content de quitter cette foule qui le rendait bien trop nerveux, il n'aspirait plus qu'au calme de ses appartements de Préfet. Seul, installé dans son fauteuil au coin d'un bon petit feu.

Il en était à ce stade de ses réflexions personnelles quand on l'interpella :

- Bah alors Malefoy, on est seul au monde aujourd'hui ! Moi qui pensait qu'avec de l'argent, il était toujours possible d'être entouré... il faut croire que je me suis fait des illusions...

En se retournant dans la bonne direction, Drago tomba sur l'origine de cette stupide remarque, tranquillement installé contre la barrière en bois qui marquait l'entrée du village : Seamus Finnigan et quelques-uns de ses acolytes, Londubat, Brown, Chang, McMillan et Sloper.

D'abord surpris que cet imbécile ose s'adresser à lui de cette manière, il ne mit pas plus de quelques secondes à réduire les mètres qui les séparait.

- Depuis quand un avorton dans ton genre se prend pour un petit chef. Que je sache, ce rôle ne t'est pas réservé en temps normal ? Lança Drago, sur un ton mauvais. Oh mais j'oublie... Il ne me semble pas avoir vu Potter dans le secteur, c'est pour ça que tu te permets un tel écart... J'aurais dû m'en douter !

Une fois de plus, Drago avait visé juste. En plein dans le mile.

Sa déclaration fût comme l'effet d'une bombe à retardement. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour que Finnigan change de couleur et se montre agressif suite à ses propos. Il perdait la face devant ses amis, alors qu'il avait voulu l'effet inverse.

« C'est bête ! Il ne faut pas jouer avec le feu Finnigan ! » pensa Drago, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Comme à chaque fois qu'une altercation avait lieu entre un Serpentard et un Gryffondor, cela ne tarda pas à déraper. Attirant les regards des autres élèves qui passaient par là.

Jusqu'au moment où les paroles laissèrent place à l'action. Sous le coup de la colère, Seamus tenta de lancer un sort, vite contré par Drago. Qui contre attaqua avec un sort d'immobilisation.

Il voulut lui donner une bonne leçon avec un dernier sort, quand :

- Drago ! lâche-le immédiatement !

Il se retourna pour faire face à Blaise, qui accourait suivis des autres.

Juste derrière eux, il aperçut une tête rousse bien connue qui arrivait rapidement avec sa bande de courageux Gryffondors, prêt à aider l'un des leurs.

- Fais chier ! Jura-t-il, en annulant son sort, qui rendait immobile Finnigan. Ce dernier se ratatina en retombant sur les fesses.

- On ne peut donc pas te laisser seul plus de dix minutes sans que tu ne crées un scandale ! T'es pas bien ou quoi ?! Te donner en spectacle comme un animal de foire au milieu de la place publique ! Continua de lancer Blaise.

Drago restait silencieux, tout en étant galvanisé intérieurement par ce qui venait de se dérouler. C'était arrivé si vite qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à ses actes, ne réfléchissant plus avant d'agir.

Histoire de se redonner bonne contenance devant tout ce monde, il rangea sa baguette tout en lançant :

- Je n'ai aucune remontrance à subir de ta part. Alors garde-les pour d'autres Blaise ! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, assena-t-il.

Tout en observant du coin de l'œil l'attroupement, ce dernier ne pût que laisser tomber :

- Je te laisserai tranquille quand tu auras décidé de te comporter en adulte responsable Drago, sans nous mettre tous dans l'embarras pour des joutes aussi futiles.

Il le fusilla du regard en observant Weasley qui aidait Finnigan à se relever, lui demandant comment il se sentait.

- A ta guise cher ami, je n'ai pas que cela à faire que de rester au beau milieu de toute cette bande d'amateurs ! On se retrouvera plus tard Blaise, sois-en sûr ! Je ne laisserai pas passer ça !

Il se retourna d'un mouvement de cape, en direction du château, la tête haute. Sans un regard pour qui que ce fût.

La scène qui venait d'avoir lieu sous les yeux de Granger et Weasley, ne plaisait pas à Blaise. Il grimaça, en regardant Pansy qui n'en pensait pas moins, au vu de son visage déconfit. Il s'attendait à la deuxième vague d'accusation des Gryffondors, mais... elle ne vint pas.

Ils se contentèrent de leur lancer un regard, qui semblait désolé. Ils repartirent avec Finnigan et les autres, vers le centre du village. Seulement quelques mètres plus loin, l'un des rouge et or s'arrêta, en retrait du groupe qui continuait d'avancer, c'était Weasley.

Il hésita un moment, les mouvements de tête allant de sa bande aux Serpentards. Un dilemme s'opérait en lui.

Finalement, il leur fît un geste de la main. Simple. Rapide. Et qui signifiait plus qu'un simple au revoir.

Cela interpella plus que ça n'aurait dû le brun. Blaise était sceptique face à cette réaction.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Blaise ? Questionna, perdue, Pansy.

Il soupira et se passa la main sur le visage.

- Sincèrement ? Je n'en sais rien. Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que cette journée est pire que tout ce que je pouvais imaginer. Elle est même très loin de ce que l'on avait programmé à la base. Je ne préfère pas penser à la suite.

Sachant que la sortie à Pré-au-Lard avait pris fin à partir du moment où Drago avait quitté le groupe, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de se rendre au château pour y avancer leurs devoirs ou vaquer à quelque occupation que ce soit, qui sache leur éviter toute pensée sur cette catastrophique journée.

_~O~O~O~O~_

**Samedi 6 Octobre**

**Dans les couloirs, 17h22.**

A peine sorti de la Bibliothèque, Harry ne pût s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement. Il avait passé toute sa journée dans cet endroit à rechercher tout type de livres, manuscrits, cartes, qui aurait pu l'aider à peaufiner son devoir de DCFM. Il espérait vraiment atteindre le maximum pour la note, sachant qu'il venait de donner tout ce qu'il avait, et même plus.

Cette matière le motivait beaucoup. Elle lui était essentielle. Elle l'avait beaucoup aidé dans la lutte contre Voldemort. Et il comptait se tourner vers le métier d'Auror, qu'il admirait tant.

Au final, sa journée n'avait pas été si ennuyante. Il fît la moue.

« Oui, j'ai bien bossé ! Y'a pas à dire ! Hermione sera heureuse de constater que j'ai utilisé mon temps pour de bonnes choses ! Les devoirs ! »

Il se mit à sourire, seul, dans le couloir. Même s'il se disputait avec ses amis et qu'il se mettait en colère pour rien ces derniers temps, il ne pouvait ne pas penser à eux. Il était aussi très satisfait de lui-même car ses pensées ne l'avait pas trahi. Il avait su rester concentré sur son devoir sans qu'il ne s'égare sur Malefoy et ses sentiments.

Fort de constater ces améliorations sur son comportement, il songea à aller déposer son sac pour aller faire un tour dans le parc. Il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui avant que Ron et Hermione ne reviennent de leur journée.

Il se précipita donc dans son dortoir, qu'il traversa à la vitesse de son éclair de feu, et expédia son sac à quelques mètres de là. Il prit juste le temps de récupérer sa cape posé sur sa malle et ressortit aussi vite qu'il était venu. En traversant les couloirs, il ne ralentit pas pour autant. De toute façon, il ne risquait pas de percuter quelqu'un vu que les peu d'élèves restant devaient être installés au quatre coins du parc à profiter des quelques signes estivaux qu'il restait.

Parvenu au hall d'entrée, il sauta les dernières marches des escaliers et se jeta littéralement sur la grande porte qui donnait accès au parc.

Tellement pressé de sortir, il ne remarqua pas la personne qui grimpait les marches du porche, tête baissée, les mains dans les poches.

Ce fût une fois qu'il l'avait dépassé qu'il entendit une voix s'exclamer derrière lui.

- Tu ne peux pas faire attention sombre imbécile ! C'est une école ici, pas une colonie de vacances !

Instantanément, Harry s'arrêta net. Son visage et son corps entier se crispèrent sous le choc. Il venait de reconnaître la voix. Celle-là même qu'il rêvait chaque nuit, lui murmurant des mots doux...

Il secoua la tête, pour enlever les pensées qui l'assaillait.

Prenant son courage à deux main, il fit face à sa Némésis, qui s'apprêtait à en rajouter une couche.

- Tu disais Malfoy ? Lança-t-il, assez fort. Un souci peut être ?!

La même surprise passa sur le visage du Serpentard, qui ne s'attendait clairement pas à tomber sur Harry. Cela amena un sourire au coin des lèvres du Gryffondor. C'était la preuve que lui-non plus ne l'avait pas vu.

- Avant de te mettre à hurler au scandale, sache que je ne t'avais pas vu ! Sinon, crois-le bien que je t'aurais contourné de quelques mètres. Je n'aurais pas voulu toucher de loin ou de près à un Serpentard ! Ils ont tendance à m'attirer trop d'ennuis ces derniers temps, lâcha Harry.

Cela lui coutait de mentir, mais il ne devait pas devenir trop gentil. Il ne pouvait se permettre cela. Pas avec cet être diabolique et calculateur qu'était son ennemi. Il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie cet état de fait premier. On ne domestique pas un animal sauvage facilement, et encore moins lui fait-on oublier ses instincts, car ils reviennent toujours au galop.

Par ses mots, Drago se sentit touché au plus profond de lui. Il mit du temps avant de répondre, et Harry s'en rendit compte.

Finalement, il laissa tomber :

- Tu n'as pas besoin de Serpentards pour avoir des ennuis Potter, tu es né dedans ! Et tu y grandis aussi ! Il n'y a qu'à voir la couleur de ta maison ! Démonstrative en bêtise humaine ! Foncer tête la première dans les broutilles en tout genre, est votre mantra !

- Tu ferais mieux de regarder d'où tu viens avant de juger les autres Malefoy ! Je m'en suis sorti mieux que toi ! Peut être que je suis orphelin, mais moi, je ne suis pas tombé dans une famille de dingue !

A cet instant, Harry sut qu'il avait dépassé les limites.

Drago redescendit les marches et se dirigea droit sur lui. Il l'attrapa par le col et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Ce contact fût électrisant, pour tous deux. Le proximité de leurs deux corps n'arrangeaient rien.

Harry se sentait soumis à ces orbes argentées. Il était incapable de rompre le lien. Il avait la sensation que ses forces l'avaient quitté.

La voix si dure qu'il entendit le ramena à la réalité. Là, où ses fantasmes n'avaient plus droit d'être, ils s'évanouirent aussitôt.

- Tu ne sais rien de moi Potter ! Tu te permets de le faire mais tu ne sais rien ! Arrête de regarder chez tes ennemis et penche-toi donc sur ceux que tu côtoies ! Ils sont loin d'être aussi gentils que tu le penses ! Tout beau, tout mignon, tout généreux, tout courageux... tel sont les qualités des petits lions ! Je ne l'affirmerai pas avec autant de conviction que toi ! Tu es peut être la seule exception !

Il le relâcha violemment et se détourna. Après quelques pas, il finit par lui dire :

- Tu demanderas à Finnigan ce qu'il en pense ! Je crois qu'il a fait les frais de son inexpérience, en se prenant pour toi !

Ne sachant que répondre, Harry se contenta de le regarder s'éloigner et disparaître dans le château. Il ne comprenait pas comment tout cela avait dérapé. Il était encore sous l'effet exaltant de son corps proche du sien. Cette sensation était si agréable.

Il s'ébroua, comme un chien ferait disparaître l'eau encore dans son pelage. Sauf que lui, c'était l'odeur enivrante de Malefoy qu'il voulait faire partir.

Reprenant peu à peu pied dans la réalité, il repensa soudain aux propos de sa Némésis.

Que signifiait cette histoire avec Seamus, dans un premier temps. Et puis, il lui avait semblé entendre des choses positives sur lui, sortir de la bouche de Drago.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait être content de cela ou pas. Cela faisait presque sept ans qu'ils se côtoyaient et jamais, il n'avait perçu de bonnes paroles à son encontre de la part de cet être.

A cet instant, il ne voyait que deux réponses qui pourrait l'expliquer. Soit il était tombé sur la tête et n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il pouvait dire. Soit, il avait ingurgité une trop grande quantité de boissons alcoolisées et n'était donc pas maitre de sa personne.

Harry savait déjà que la deuxième option volait en éclat. Il avait été assez proche de sa Némésis pour sentir son délicat parfum, et c'était la seule chose que son nez avait perçu. Son regard était aussi, très clair et pas embrumé.

Il grimaça.

« Je chercherai plus tard une explication ! Pour l'instant, il faut que je sache ce qu'il y a eu à Pré-Au-Lard ! »

Sa curiosité prenait le pas sur tout le reste. Et il avait vraiment hâte que Ron et Hermione reviennent pour pouvoir leur poser toutes les questions qui le démangeait.

Il tenta de se balader un peu autour du lac, comme initialement prévu. Au lieu de le détendre après tout le travail fourni, son cerveau recommença à sauter d'une hypothèse à une autre.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il déclara forfait et s'en retourna. Il prit directement le chemin du dortoir et s'installa dans un des fauteuils, bien face à l'entrée. De cette façon, ses amis ne pourraient lui échapper.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent, mais pas seuls. Ils étaient accompagnés de Parvati, Dean et Seamus. Ce dernier se contenta de le saluer d'un signe de tête et s'éclipsa dans le dortoir, suivis de Dean qui s'excusa auprès d'eux.

- Eh bien, quelle ambiance, dit Harry. Il a passé une mauvaise journée, j'ai l'impression.

- C'est peu dire, lança Parvati. Bon c'est pas tout mais Lavande m'attend. On se rejoint dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. A plus.

Sans le savoir, elle venait de laisser le champs libre à Harry et ses nombreuses questions. Comme pour répondre à son regard, Hermione répondit :

- On verra ça plus tard Harry !

- Mais... Vous pouvez me raconter votre journée tout de même ! Moi, j'ai passé la mienne ici ! Rien de très gai ! Ronchonna-t-il.

Ron, qui avait suivi religieusement l'échange, se mit à rire. Il connaissait son meilleur ami mieux que personne, et quand il le voulait, il jouait bien la comédie.

- C'est bon Harry, arrête ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu pendant que nous n'étions pas là et qui t'as mi la puce à l'oreille sur quoi que ce soit de notre côté ?

Venant de se faire démasquer, il lui fit un grimace et se dépêcha de leur raconter l'altercation qu'il avait eu avec Malefoy.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent. Puis jugeant qu'il commençait à y avoir un peu de monde, ils lui promirent de tout lui expliquer plus tard. Au calme.

Ron ajouta cependant :

- Ne demande rien à Seamus, aucune question sur la journée, aucun sous-entendu. Rien ! Compris ?

- Ok, pas de problème. Promit le brun, trop impatient de connaître tout dans les moindres détails.

Sachant qu'il finirait par avoir le compte rendu détaillé des évènements, ils commencèrent à discuter de sa journée dans le château tout en prenant le chemin de la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Ron n'en crût pas ses oreilles quand Harry lui raconta qu'il avait passé la majeure partie de la journée dans la Bibliothèque, sanctuaire privée d'Hermione. Cette dernière au contraire, fût ravie de découvrir qu'Harry avait utilisé à bon escient son temps en avançant ses devoirs. Moins en découvrant que le devoir de Potions avait fini au fond du sac. Mais bon, c'était un début prometteur tout de même.

_~O~O~O~O~_

**Quelques heures plus tard,**

**Salle Commune Des Gryffondors.**

Confortablement installés au coin du feu, dans les fauteuils moelleux de leur salle commune, repus de leur dîner, Harry, Ron et Hermione attendaient patiemment que le plus gros des élèves regagnent leurs dortoirs, pour entamer leur discussion sans être entendu de personne.

Nous étions samedi soir, et de ce fait, il était normal que tous décident de jouer les couche-tard. Il fallait donc s'armer de patience et s'occuper en attendant. Ce qu'avait mis à profit Harry et Ron, dans une partie d'échec très animée ; qui faisait soupirer Hermione par le bruit incessant qu'ils pouvaient faire, la déconcentrant de sa passionnante lecture.

Quatre parties plus tard dont une seule victoire pour Harry, la salle avait pris des allures de désert. Ils se retrouvaient donc seuls pour cette fin de soirée. Idéal pour démarrer leur entrevue privée.

N'y tenant plus, Harry se lança, faisant oublier son effroyable défaite aux échecs :

- Bon, alors... vous allez me dire ce qu'il y a eu ?! Les rares fois où je suis absent, il se passe toujours quelque chose. C'est frustrant.

Ce fût Hermione qui se lança dans le récit. Elle expliqua clairement qu'ils n'avaient pas vu toute la scène depuis le début. Ce qui rendait plus ou moins approximatif la réelle version des faits. Ils étaient arrivés au moment où l'effusion avait viré à la bataille et ce, jusqu'à la fin.

Après une analyse plus ou moins approfondie, ils finirent par tomber à court de critiques.

Harry était pensif, perdu, en colère et frustré dans le même temps. Il finit par dire :

- J'ai du mal à concevoir que Seamus se soit retrouvé au centre de cette bagarre sans que ça ne soit un minimum sa faute... Pas que je veuille absolument défendre Malefoy, loin de là, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter pour éviter toute confusion. Mais... C'est bizarre !

- Je pense exactement la même chose ! J'ai des doutes ! Ajouta Ron. Et ne me regarde pas ainsi Hermione. Tu sais que je ne crois pas à une attaque juste pour le plaisir venant de Malefoy. Il est tordu, c'est un Serpentard après tout, mais... pas comme ça. Tu as entendu Zabini... Pour moi, c'est suffisant à croire.

Elle soupira, signe évident de son désaccord sur le sujet.

- Pourquoi ne devrions-nous pas croire Seamus ? C'est notre ami ! Rétorqua-t-elle, comme si cette affirmation était suffisante pour faire la différence.

Ron secoua la tête, plus que dubitatif :

- Je suis désolé, mais non, je n'y crois pas. C'était trop facile ! La désinvolture avec laquelle il nous récitait la querelle, comme s'il l'avait appris par cœur ! J'ai observé les autres qui étaient présents, et à aucun moment je ne les ai vu se mêler à nous dans la discussion. Ils se contentaient d'acquiescer pathétiquement à ses mots. En général on se jette dans la mêlée pour prendre la défense de ses amis ! Neville était trop fuyant. Ce n'est pas la vérité qu'il nous a raconté ! Je le maintiens !

Harry acquiesça. Il était sceptique. Ron était dans le vrai. C'était sûr.

Pour une fois, il se mettait réellement à douter de ceux qu'ils pouvaient considérer comme des amis. Malefoy avait peut être raison sur ce coup.

Ils continuèrent à discuter un moment de cette histoire puis passèrent à autre chose. Ils n'avanceraient pas plus, tant qu'ils n'auraient pas d'autres informations.

D'autres sujets plus légers se mirent à les occuper. Ils finirent par arriver au Quidditch et là, Hermione décida de prendre congés. Ce n'était pas son domaine. A part en tant que spectatrice et supporter de son équipe.

Ils restèrent donc tous deux à parler tactiques, stratégies, les points forts et les points faibles qu'ils possédaient. Ils se préparaient doucement à la reprise de la compétition. Une nouvelle année et donc un nouveau championnat pour eux à la clé. Avec l'espoir final de garder leur coupe !

Harry se sentait bien, ainsi posé avec son meilleur ami. Ces soirées complices lui avait manqué. Il avait fait vivre un enfer à ses amis, par ses trop nombreuses sautes d'humeurs. Il commençait à se sentir apaisé.

Ce soir là, ce fût donc le cœur léger qu'il alla se coucher. Il était bien. Heureux d'avoir su retrouver son calme, et par le même coup, ses deux meilleurs amis. La seule chose à espérer était que cela dure. Il fallait donc qu'il retrouve un équilibre sûr, entre les cours, la reprise de Quidditch, et ses camarades. Quand à Malefoy, il fallait qu'il reste en retrait, qu'il garde enfoui ses sentiments. Le contrôle de soi était essentiel pour cela. Sa force de conviction ferait la différence.

Il pouvait y parvenir.

Il le savait.

_A suivre..._

* * *

__Et voilà, c'est ici que prend fin ce 3ème chapitre.

Il a mis très longtemps à arriver, et j'en suis désolée...

J'espère néanmoins que vous avez apprécié me lire. Je vous avoue que j'ai passé un très bon moment sur ce chapitre. Vous avez d'ailleurs remarqué sa longueur. J'ai tenu à ne rien perdre pour la suite. A extrapoler toutes les pistes que je pouvais exploiter...

Et à vous donner matière à réfléchir !

Je pense que vous apercevez déjà des réponses à certaines de vos questions. Ou que cela en crée d'autres ? Hum... ! Je suis sadique dans ce cas !

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos interrogations et vos impressions.

On se dit donc à la prochaine.

Bien à vous, Miss Crazy Drake.


End file.
